One Hand
by NaruSona
Summary: One Hand adalah sebuah Fanfic yang menceritakan Naruto yang kehilangan tangan kanannya karena pertarungan melawan Sasuke, lalu menghilang kedunia moderen dimana ia harus bersekolah di tempat yang hanya dipenuhi perempuan, bagaimanakah nasib Uzumaki Naruto, kita lihat saja
1. Chapter 1

**One Hand**

 **Crossovers: NARUTO,. Infinite Stratos  
Charakter:Naruto Uzumaki,. Orimura Ichika  
Genre: Sc-fi, Mecha, Matrial Arts, School, Romance.  
Episode 1: Teman baru dan Dunia baru.**

Pada saat peperangan dunia shinobi berlangsung, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Kakashi berjuang melawan Madara dan juga Obito, mereka terus bertarung, banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari aliansi Shinobi, ketika Madara mencapai wujud Rikudou, Obito yang saat itu, dikalahkan oleh Naruto, hanya bisa merenung dan setelah itu dikendalikan Zetsu hitam membangkitkan Madara, setelah itu banyak lagi kejadian yang terjadi disana, Hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura dibawa ke dimensi ruang dan waktu oleh Kakashi menggunakan mata milik Obito, setelah itu, Obito yang telah berhasil mengambil sembilan chakra biju dari tubuh Madara, meski hanya setengah atau sebagian saja, langsung menemui Naruto ke dimensi ruang dan waktu menggunakan mata miliknya dan bantuan Kakashi dengan mata miliknya yang ada di mata Kakashi.

Ketika sudah menemui Naruto, Obito pun mendatanginya yah meskipun ditatap curiga oleh Sakura, ia hanya diam dan sedikit mengatakan kalaun ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, lalu setelah itu ia memasukan sembilan chakra biju yang ada didalam tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto, tak lama setelah itu Naruto tersadar, Naruto pun meminta untuk dikeluarkan agar bisa mengalahkan Madara, tentu saja Obito mengabulkannya dan akhirnya ia dikeluarkan, lalu setelah itu sisanya sama seperti yang ada di Anime dan Manganya, dimana Naruto menyelamatkan Guy dan lain sebagainya hingga semua orang terjebak kedalam Mugen Tsyokoyomi dan akhirnya, Kaguya muncul karena Zetsu menghianati Madara, lalu, dilanjutkan dengan berbagaimacam drama pertarungan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi dan Obito melawan Kaguya dan Zetsu hitam.

Hingga akhirnya Kaguya berhasil disegel dengan Rikudou chibaku tensei, dilanjutkan lagi pembicaraan mereka yang terakhir kalinya dengan Rikudou Sannin, lalu Sasuke mulai menyegel ke sembilan biju kedalam Chibaku tensei miliknya dan Naruto, diberikan kekuatan 4 hokage terdahulu kedalam tubuhnya, dengan menggunakan segel khusus, dengan begitu Naruto memiliki empat kekuatan Hokage didalam dirinya secara permanen.

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan pertarungan dilembah akhir secara Habis habisan, hingga Sasuke menggunakan Rikudou Sosano'o dan Naruto menggunakan Senpou Shinshusenzo, kekuatan seribu tangan kayu dengan rasenggan berbagai elemen beradu dengan panah petir Indra dari Sosano'o Sasuke menghasilkan kerusakan yang sangat besar, lalu di akhiri dengan adu nakama no rasenggan dan chidori kagutsuchi menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat besar dan itu adalah akhir dari pertarungan dari dua karakter kuat di anime Naruto, dimana Sasuke kuat karena bakat dan kecerdasannya sedangkan Naruto kuat karena kerja keras dan dukungan teman teman yang berada dibelakanngnya.

'Sungguh semuanya terasa gelap, kenapa begini, apa yang terjadi?'

 **Di sebuah tempat dengan dominasi warna putih kemudian.**

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik terbangun, terlihat mata biru langitnya begitu memandang sayu ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, tubuhnya penuh perban, kita tau namanya Naruto, Naruto kebingungan kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran lengan kanannya, ketika ia menatap lengan kanannya ia kaget melihat lengannya diperban, bukan itu sebenanrya yang membuatnya tak menyangka, karena yang ia lihat adalah perban yang membalut tangan kanannya tidak sepanjang lengannya, dan saat ia menatap kebawah balutan perban itu, ia tidak melihat adanya tangannya, ia pun hanya bisa melihat hal itu, ia memang bodoh tapi tiadak sebodoh itu, jika tidak mengetahui penyebab buntungnya lengannya, sekarang tangan kanannya hanya sepanjang telapak tangan kirinya saja.

'Jadi ini yang terjadi padaku setelah beradu teknik itu, argh, kepalaku terasa pusing tubuhku sakit sakit semua, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, dan juga ini ada dimana?' tanya batin Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar bocah" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, Naruto yang cukup kaget langsung menatap ke arah suara dan terlihat seorang perempuan berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut hitam yang juga panjang.

"Em, ini dimana dan kenapa aku sampai ada disini, lalu siapa anda?" jawab dan tanya beruntun Naruto.

"Bocah sekarang kau sedang berada di ruang rawat Infinite Stratos, kenapa kau ada disini itu karena aku menemukanmu dalam ke adaan yang em tak bisa dijelaskan dengan detail yang pasti kau sangat hancur dan membutuhkan pertolongan, maka dari itu, berterimakasihlah padaku, jika tidak aku sudah akan menghajarmu saat kau sembuh nanti" ucap perempuan itu, ia terlihat galak, Naruto jadi teringat Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih" jawab Naruto.

"Em, sekarang siapa namamu, dan kenapa kondisimu sampai semengerikan itu?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Naruto, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, untuk kenapa aku begini aku tidak terlalu ingat" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit kebohongan, yah meskipun ia bersyukur diselamatkan perempuan di hadapannya namun ia tetap harus berhati hati dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Hm begitukah"

"Yah, anu, em"

"Aoa?!"

'Woy woy woy menakutkan sekali, tolong jangan membentakku' batin Naruto.

"Ehm, aku ingin tanya, dimana pakaian milikku?" tanya Naruto.

"Pakaian yang kau pakai saat aku menemukanmu itu sudah aku buang karena sudah tak layak pakai" jawab perempuan itu.

"Oh sokah" ucap Naruto 'Huf sudah kuduga' tambah batinnya.

"Ada apa apa kau lapar?!" tanya perempuan itu.

"Em aku rasa begitu, berapa lama sebenarnya aku tak sadarkan diri, dan maaf baru bertanya sekarang, siapa kau?"

"Namaku Orimura Chifuyu, karena kau adalah orang asing maka para dewan IS sekarang mempercayakan kau berada dalam pengawasanku, untuk pertanyaan berapa lama kau di sini itu sekitar setengah bulan" jawab perempuan cantik dengan pakaian serba hitam rambut panjang dengan warna hitam pula agak panjang dan di ikat, namanya Orimura Chifuyu, dengan nada tegas.

"Em sokah"

"Ini ambilah tiket tiket ini, dengan ini kau bisa menukarnya dengan makanan yang ada di Cafeteria tempat ini" ucap Chifuyu sambil memberikan sepuluh tiket pada Naruto.

"Em Arigato, Orimura-san tapi apa aku harus ke kantin dengan keadaan seperti ini" tanya Naruto pada Orimura yang terlihat adalah Naruto hanya menggunakan perban untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Heh, Uzumaki-san untuk hal yang semacam itu aku sudah siapkan, nih pakailah" ucap Chifuyu pada Naruto sambil melemparkan Blazer putih berkrah hitam dengan garis garis merah dengan celana yang juga berwarna putih, ke arah Naruto, setelah itu dengan cepat Naruto memakai pakaian yang diberikan dan kembali bertanya.

"Anu Orimura-san kau bisa memberitahukan dimana letak Cafeterianya, aku tidak tau dimana tempatnya" pinta Naruto.

"Hn. Letaknya..."

Setelah mengatakan semuanya Orimura pergi meninggalkan Naruto, lalu Naruto pergi ke Cafeteria, Naruto berjalan, Naruto juga sedikit kesulitan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang karena ia tidak punya tangan kanan, membuatnya agak kesusahan, apalagi dalam membuat sebuah jutsu, namun karena kemapuan ke empat kage berada di dalam tubuhnya ia jadi bisa menciptakan sebuah jutsu tanpa segel tangan yang banyak, atau ia bisa menggunakan jutsu dengan satu tangan.

 **Setelah beberapa saat berjalan.**

Naruto akhirnya menemukan letak Cafeterianya setelah bertanya tanya dengan orang orang, Naruto juga sangat kagum dengan tempat yang ia tempati sekarang karena terlihat Moderen, bahkan begitu canggih, namun dari setiam langkah kakinya ia tidak merasakan adanya aliran chakra dari orang orang disekitarnya, saat sampai disana Naruto langsung bertanya pada pegawai.

"Aku tadi mendapatkannya dari temanku, aku ingin tanya, apa benar, kopon ini bisa ditukar dengan makanan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, lalu apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Ramen" pinta Naruto, lalu setelah itu, akhirnya semangkok ramen pun diberikan pada Naruto bersama dengan sebuah nampan.

"Apa masih ada?"

"Jus orange" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum memberikan dua buah kopon pada pelayan Cafe, lalu minuman yang dipesan pun diletakan di nampan yang sama, Naruto pun berusaha membawa makanannya.

'Kurama sekarang sedang tidur panjang, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya, sebenarnya kenapa aku ada disni?, lalu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa kembali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan adanya chakra teman temanku' Meskipun tidak menggunakan senjutsu, namun kemampuan sensor, Hokage Pertama, kedua, ketiga dan keempat, membuatnya mampu melacak pergerakan chakra, bukan hanya chakra namun keberadaan energy lainnya termasuk senjutsu dan kehidupan.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah meja yang kosong Naruto pun makan disana, ia hanya diam dan melihat lihat, ia juga merasa bingung karena yang ada disana hanya perempuan, lalu yang ada disana juga menatapnya seolah ia adalah barang langka, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka, setelah selesai makan Naruto pun pergi mencari Chifuyu wanita yang tadi sempat menjenguknya, ketika keluar dari Cafeteria, tiba tiba lonceng berbunyi semua orang langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari Cafeteria dan melewati Naruto, ketika mereka sudah keluar, Naruto ikut keluar, saat Naruto berada diluar, Naruto merasakan kehadiran Chifuyu dan menatap ke arah samping.

"Orimura-san, selamat pagi" sapa Naruto.

"Ah, tapi ini sudah siang Uzumaki, mari ikut aku, kau harus bersekolah disini" jawab Orimura Chifuyu pada Naruto dengan sediit tambahan perintah tegas.

"Eh kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau dalam pengawasanku, agar aku bisa mengawasimu dengan mudah maka aku akan menyekolahkanmu disini, suka atau tidak, lagian para direktur IS juga setuju akan hal itu, jadi lebih baik menurut kalau tidak ingin mati" jawab Chifuyu.

Naruto pun pasrah dan menurut, dengan seragam sekolah miliknya, ia berangkat mengikuti perempuan dengan marga Orimura itu.

"Oh iya karena aku bersekolah disini, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pas sekali kau menanyakan hal itu, aku ingin kau memanggilku Orimura-sensei, apa kau paham" ucap perempuan itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengkilat. "Ambil buku ini dan pelajari dengan baik, mulai besok kau bersekolah disini" ucap Chifuyu sambil memberikan sebuah buku tebal yang merupakan isi dari panduan dari IS dan juga peraturan sekolahnya.

"Em terimakasih akan hal ini, tapi satu yang harus aku tanya, kalau sekolahnya besok, apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak banyak, aku ingin kau mengikutiku kemanapun, agar kau bisa tau selak beluk tempat ini, dan tentu saja agar kau tidak tersesat, oh iya kau juga akan sekelas dengan Orimura Ichika adikku" ucap perempuan itu.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk lalu mengikuti sang Orimura-sensei disana Naruto melihat berbagai hal yang sangat asing baginya, terutama untuk robot yang dipanggil Infinite Stratos, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi satuhal yang pasti, ia berada ditempat dimana semua pertarungan harus menggunakan robot Infinite Stratos, dan ia juga masih bingung kenapa hanya satu laki laki disana.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa murid laki lakinya hanya ada satu" tebak Orimura Chifuyu, Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu Chifuyu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab kalau yang bisa mengendalikan IS adalah perempuan dan adik laki lakinya itu adalah satu satunya lelaki yang bisa mengendarai IS yang bisa dibilang secara kebetulan ia seperti itu.

Saat mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya diam dan menatap lalu mengawasi pelatihan mereka, banyak orang yang bertanya tanya sambil menatap dirinya dan berbisik satu sama lain, Naruto tau apa yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah menyangkut tentang kehadirannya namun ia tidak ingin membahasnya, hanya dengan melihat gerak bibir dan merasakan pergerakan otot orang orang disekitarnya ia tau apa yang mereka katakan.

"Anu Orimura-sensei, dia siapa kenapa dia mengikuti Sensei?" tanya mereka.

"Kenapa dengan tangannya" tanya Ichika pada kakaknya Chifuyu melihat lengan baju Naruto sebelah kanan melambai lambai karena ditiup angin yang artinya ia tidak memiliki tangan kanan.

"Mulai besok dia akan menjadi murid baru disini, soal tangan kanannya aku juga tidak tau, lalu, Ichika, karena kalian sesama lelaki, maka aku memutuskan kalau ia akan menjadi teman sekamar Ichika" ucap Chifuyu.

"Apa, Sensei, tolong pertimbangkan lagi, kami tidak ingin tertipu, karena bisa saja, dia juga perempuan" ucap mereka, yah mereka masih ingat betul dimana mereka kedatangan murid baru yang ngakunya laki laki eh setelah beberapa episode berlalu ngaku cewe aduh.

"Mau bukti kalau aku laki laki?" tanya Naruto blak blakan, dan {Dooong} semua orang langsung blank dan swedrop secara bersamaan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu" ucap Chifuyu.

"Heh, emangnya bagaimana caramu membuktikannya" ucap sombong seorang gadis berdada besar dengan rambut pirang ter urai.

"Aku bisa telanjang di depan kalian, agar kalian bisa melihat O***ng ku" jawab Naruto dengan kata kata kotornya, sontak semua gadis termasuk Chifuyu disana langsung memerahkan wajahnya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mulutnya sama sekali tidak ada filternya.

{Duag}

"Argh Sakit tau!" bentak Naruto ketika kepalanya dipukul.

"Heh itu salahmu sendiri yang bicara seenaknya" ucap Orimura memberikan alasan pemukulannya, sedangkan adik dari Chifuyu yang bernama Orimura Ichika hanya diam saja, ia tidak bisa membantu Naruto untuk saat itu.

"Tapi itu karena mereka tidak percaya akan apa yang aku katakan, makannya aku berani mengucapkan kalimat itu agar mereka percaya" jawab Naruto memberikan alasan kenapa ia berani mengucapkan kalimat kotor.

"Tapi tak usah sejelas itu juga kali!" teriak Chifuyu pada Naruto.

"Iya iya Orimura-sensei, tapi aku masih belum mengerti dan belum mengetahui apapun tentang sekolah ini, jadi aku merasa ingin sedikit menjelajah lebih dalam lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu!"

"Em ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak coba menaiki IS terlebih dahulu, karena kau juga akan menjadi murid disini, maka sudah seharusnya kau mempelajari sesuatu yang ada disini bukan" ucap Orimura Chifuyu pada Naruto, agar Naruto tidak menjauh darinya saat ia masih mengajari murid murid tentang cara mengendalikan IS. 'Meskipun aku tidak yakin ada lelaki yang bisa menggunakan IS selain Ichika' tambah batin Chifuyu.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam dan mendekat lalu membatin.

'Rasanya entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku bisa menggunakan chakra untuk mengetahui sistem yang berjalan dalam sebuah mesin, mah mungkin itu adalah suatu berkah yang aku dapatkan dari penyatuan chakra 4 hokage dan terlemparnya aku kemari, entahlah siapa yang tau' batin Naruto lalu mendekati Chifuyu.

"Maksud sensei aku harus mengendarai mesin itu" tanya Naruto menunjuk IS latihan dengan tangan kiri, yah dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya telah hancur saat beradu hisatsu dengan Sasuke.

"Em aku ingin kau mencoba menjadi pilot IS meskipun aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya" jawab Chifuyu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mendekati robot yang wujudnya hampir mirip armor samurai.

Lalu dengan tenang Naruto menyentuh mesin itu dan mengalirkan chakra miliknya, secara tiba tiba Naruto mendapatkan informasi dari mesin itu, semua hal yang ada dirobot itu, mulai sistem, internal, dan cara penggunaannya dapat Naruto ketahui, Naruto pun mampu mensinyesuaikan diri dengan mesin itu, lalu setelah itu Naruto menaiki mesin itu dan mesin itupun langsung terpasang secara otomatis di tubuh Naruto, dan karena Naruto hanya memiliki satu tangan maka hanya tangan kiri robot itu saja yang bisa bergerak atau aktif.

'Heeeh, jadi begini rasanya mengendalikan robot yang diberinama IS ini' gumam Naruto, ia melihat berbagaimacam tulisan digital dari robot yang dikendalikannya, karena ia telah mengetahui semua datanya jadi ia tidak kaget melihat hal itu.

"Hebat ternyata ada lelaki lain yang bisa menggunakan IS selain Orimura-san" gumam para gadis disana, sedangkan Naruto masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan robot Infinite Stratos, ia mulai menggerakan tangan kirinya, lalu mencoba berjalan dan melakukan berbagai aktifitas lain dengan robot itu.

"Bagus kelihatannya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Infinite Stratos standar untuk latihan itu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba gaya bertarungmu dengan IS itu" puji dan saran Orimura dengan nada tenang.

"Hm maksudnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat disana ada data tentang senjatanya bukan, gunakan senjatanya dan perlihatkan gaya bertarungmu pada kami"

Para gadis disana dan Ichika Orimura yang merupakan satu satunya lelaki disana juga penasaran dengan Naruto, Naruto pun langsung menurut dan tiba tiba ditangannya katana besar dan panjang, Katana itu akan terasa berat jika di angkat oleh manusia, namun beda jika kau berada dalam IS, namun Naruto tidak demikian, meskipun tidak dalam IS ia sudah dipastikan mampu mengayunkan pedang itu dengan satu tangan, dan karena ia telah menyatu dengan IS maka kekuatannya di tingkatkan berkali kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto pun mulai mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal horizontal dan Vertikal dengan sangat cepat namun, dimanata Chifuyu itu adalah gerakan orang yang amatiran.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto kau keluarlah dari IS, waktunya sudah selesai, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling dan bacalah buku itu" ucap Chifuyu, lalu setelah itu Naruto keluar dan ikut mengawasi pelatihan murid murid disana dan juga pertarungan antara Ichika melawan perempuan yang ada disana menggunakan IS pribadi, Naruto tidak begitu tertarik dengan IS pribadi, baginya IS Traning itu sudah cukup untuknya yah Uchigane, produksi pasaran jepang itu sudah sangat cocok dengannya.

Setelah cukup lama mengawasi akhirnya, Naruto dan Chifuyu melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka di sekolah super megah itu, bagi Naruto sekolah ini sudah sama seperti kota besar, setelah sudah cukup banyak tempat yang dikunjungi akhirnya Naruto pun di antar ke kamarnya dan disana Ichika sudah menunggunya.

"Yo, teman sekamar" sapa Ichika.

"Em, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, ucap Naruto, Naruto sebenarnya merasa sangat lelah karena lelah makannya ia memilih langsung ke kasur dan membaringkan dirinya, Ichika yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Em aku mengerti, salam kenal Naruto-san, namaku, Orimura Ichika, kau boleh memanggilku Ichika" ucap Ichika yang juga memperkenalkan diri, yah Ichika adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata yang agak merah namun lebih gelap dari merah.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa disini lebih banyak perempuan dari pada laki laki, apa para laki laki tidak tertarik untuk menggunakan robot?" tanya Naruto pada Ichika.

"Robot? Ah maksudmu IS!" seru Ichika pada Naruto.

"Em" gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk lalu menatap Ichika dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Itu sebenarnya karena hanya perempuan yang bisa menggunakan IS, dan aku adalah seorang lelaki yang secara kebetulan bisa menggerakan IS sama sepertimu" jawab Ichika sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, karena aku belum mengetahui banyak hal tentang tempat ini, bisa kau memberitahukan aku dan mengajari aku beberapa hal yang ada disini" pinta Naruto dengan santai.

Ichika yang mendengar permintaan Naruto dengan senang hati mengajari Naruto beberapa hal yang ada di dunianya, Naruto juga belajar dengan cepat, namun tetap saja, kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya punya satu tangan membuatnya, sedikit kesulitan dalam melakukan beberapa hal.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruto dan Ichika pun berangkat bersama menuju kelas mereka masing masing.

"Hoy Naruto-san, kalau boleh tau kenapa tanganmu bisa hanya ada satu?" tanya Ichika pada Naruto.

"Jika itu yang kau tanya maka jawabannya adalah pertarungan saling bunuh antara aku dan sahabatku, yang berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan yang menghancurkan lengan kanan, dan setelah sekian lama aku pingsan akhirnya aku ditemukan hanyit disungai oleh kakakmu" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Lengan kananmu hancur, hoy emangnya kau terkena serangan yang bagaimana?" tanya Ichika tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sedikit tersenyum, beruntung ia sempat mempelajari sejarah persenjataan manusia di dunia barunya jadi, ia bisa merancang sedikit kebohongan.

"Yah, waktu itu, aku dan sahabatku sedang beradu serangan dengan senjata tinju plasma di dekat sungai ber arus deras, secara tiba tiba sebuah granat muncul dihadapan kami dan meledak, maka dari itu lenganku hancur, dan aku pingsan selama entahlah aku tidak tau" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Hoy masa lalumu mengerikan" ucap Ichika.

"Ahahahahaha, tak usah segitunya juga, karena semua itu hanya masalah waktu, karena nanti suatu saat aku pasti bisa terbiasa beraktifitas dengan tangan kiriku" ucap Naruto.

 **Sesampainya dikelas.**

Terlihat dikelas hanya ada dua lelaki yaitu Ichika dan Naruto, sisanya adalah perempuan yang merupakan teman teman Ichika selama beberapa tahun ini, para gadis itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan penasaran, sedangkan Naruto tidak tau harus berkata apa ia hanya diam dengan jantung yang berdetak hebat.

"Uzumaki! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu di depan seluruh murid!" perintah Chifuyu.

"Anu Orimura-sensei, bukannya aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku pada mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tetap harus melakukannya, dan setelah perkenalan disini tak ada lagi perkenalan kecuali kau menginginkannya, lagipula di tempat itu bukanlah tempat resmi, sekarang kau adalah murid dikelas ini jelas kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu pada orang orang dikelas ini yang suatu saat akan menjadi temanmu, lalu kau juga belum mengenal Yamada-sensei bukan" ucap Chifuyu sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Haaah, baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto pun menatap ke arah murid murid perempuan yang ada disana, pandangannya melekat pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bandu biru dan mata biru, gadis itu sempat berucap sombong dihadapannya waktu di pertemuan pertama, ia adalah orang yang tidak menyukai orang sombong, namun ia hanya diam dan menatap, lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada gadis berambut putih dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah, selanjutnya gadis feminim berambut pirang, lalu gadis berambut ponitail bercabang dengan pita besar di rambutnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, jujur aku baru saja menyentuh IS pada hari itu, dan aku juga baru tau apa itu IS, kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa tanganku bisa buntung sebelah kanan, itu kaena pada saat peperangan terjadi ledakan yang menghancurkan lengan kananku membuat aku pingsan dan terlempar ke sungai ber arus deras lalu ditemukan oleh Orimura-sensei" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Semua orang langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto, anak remaja yang harusnya bersekolah harus ikut perang, emangnya peperangan macam apa yang di hadapi oleh Naruto sampai sampai remaja seperti Naruto harus ikut berperang.

"A anu ada yang ingin ditanyakan" ucap Yamada sensei, guru wanita berambut hijau agak kikuk orangnya namun Naruto tak mempermasalahkan itu, baginya ia hanya ingin perdamaian, lalu kembali ke konoha, kalau tidak bisa, atau memang ia harus selamanya disini maka ia akan berharap bisa menemukan perdamaian di dunia barunya dan juga teman yang peduli padanya.

"Anu, peperangan macam apa yang mengharuskan anak remaja seperti anda ikut berperang?" tanya gadis berambut pirang bertubuh kecil, ia begitu peminim, di ikuti anggukan oleh gadis berambut putih bertutup mata.

"Hm tidak tau, aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana peperangan ini berlalu" jawab Naruto

{Gubrak} semua murid perempuan disana mereka terkejut mendengar semua ucapan Naruto, dan membenturkan kepala mereka kemeja, sedangkan Naruto malah Swedrop melihatnya, kalau Ichika ia hanya senyum senyum aneh, karena ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Uzumaki-san!" seru panggil seseorang dengan gaya rambut ponitail bercabang di ikat dengan pita hijau, matanya biru tua,

"Iya ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum,

"Namaku Sinono Houki, kalau boleh tau siapa kau dan dimana kau berasal?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada tegas.

"Jawab pertanyaannya atau kau akan menjadi musuh kami semua" ucap Orimura Chifuyu.

Naruto merasa tertekan pun akhirnya menjawab dengan secara tak sengaja jujur.

"Negara para shinobi yaitu Negara api aku berasa dari desa Konoha, sekian!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat 'Ga gawat aku malah jujur' batin Naruto dan ia mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari orang orang di sekitarnya.

"Ma maksudku aku berasal dari keluarga shinobi di jepang, aku berada di desa yang sangat terpencil, sehingga teknologi kami sangat ketinggalan" jawab Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Oh gitu" dan banyak lagi ucapan orang orang yang mengira kalau ucapan kedua Naruto adalah hal yang sebenarnya, sedangkan Chifuyu ia malah lebih percaya dengan ucapan pertama Naruto.

"Yamada-sensei cepat mulai pelajarannya, Uzumaki-san duduklah disebelah Ichika" ucap Orimura Chifuyu dengan tegas, sedangkan Naruto hanya menurut, Naruto merasa tertekan dengan tatapan para gadis padanya.

 **Waktu istirahat kemudian.**

Naruto pun langsung membereskan buku bukunya, dan tak lama kemudian.

"Naruto-san setelah ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Ichika.

"Aku mungkin ingin latihan, jujur saja aku bukan petarung tangan kidal, jadi aku harus melatih tangan kiriku dalam petarungan, dan juga dalam menggunakan IS senjata paling sering digunakan adalah pedang sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan pedang sebelumnya" jawab Naruto lalu pergi.

"jadi?"

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau ingin latihan, emangnya latihan dimana?" tanya Ichika.

Naruto nampak berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku bisa latihan dimana saja" jawab Naruto ngasal.

{Gubrak} orang orang kembali tepar saat itu, gara gara mendengar jawaban ngasal Naruto.

"Anu neh, Naruto aku rasa kau hanya perlu pergi ke klub kendo jo" ucap Ichika memberikan saran.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Karena kalau disana kau bisa berlatih menggunakan pedang, aku juga akan berlatih disana jadi kita berdua bisa saling jajal, oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu?" ajak Ichika pada Naruto.

"Oh boleh juga" ucap Naruto pada Ichika, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke Cafeteria bersama, lalu tanpa disadari ternyata mereka berdua di ikuti oleh beberapa perempuan dibelakang mereka, terutama wanita berambut hitam twintail yang kelihatannya berasal dari kelas dua.

Ketika dikantin Naruto memesan ramen seperti biasanya, untuk membawa nampan makanannya, ia menariknya secaara perlahan lalu mengangkat bagian tengahnya menggunakan tangan kiri memang sangat sulit namun apa boleh buat ia tidak punya tangan kanan yang membantu tangan kirinya mengangkat nampan makanannya.

"Naruto apa itu tidak terlalu membebanimu, kalau kau mau aku akan membawakannya untukmu" tawar Ichika pada Naruto sambil mencari meja kosong.

"Tak masalah, lagian ini bagian dari latihan, aku harus bisa melakukan segalanya dengan tangan kiriku" jawab Naruto.

"Mah jika itu maumu aku tidak akan bisa menghalangimu" ucap Ichika hingga akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi yang masih kosong dan masih muat beberapa orang lagi, lalu para gadis yang mengikuti mereka juga ikut duduk disamping mereka.

"Kalian juga ikut?" tanya Ichika.

"Kenapa apa tidak boleh?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan bandu biru dengan nada manja dan Naruto bisa mencium bau ke angkuhan dalam kata katanya.

"Bu bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja, aku ingin membantunya dalam berlatih ilmu pedang" ucap Ichika pada mereka.

"Kalau soal ilmu pedang serahkan saja padaku, aku akan melatihnya dengan baik" jawab gadis berambut ponitail bercabang, yang kita tau namanya Houki Shinono.

"Ah kau benar Houki tapi aku dan Naruto sudah janji untuk berlatih berdua, janji lelaki itu tidak boleh di ingkari" ucap Ichika.

"Heeeh, kau juga suka ramen yah" ucap gadis berambut twintail menatap ke arah Naruto, gadis itu berada di kelas yang berbeda jadi Naruto baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Em, menurutku dari sekian banyak makanan yang ada hanya ramen yang paling enak" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar binar dan tangan kiri menggenggam erat lalu menatap ke arah atas dan terlihat kobaran semangat api di belakangnya.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh"

"Oh iya Shinono-san, apa kau tau tekni pedang tangan kiri, kalau kau tau tolong ajari aku, karena aku baru pertama kali menggunakan pedang dan tangan kiri sebagai tangan dominan pertarunganku" ucap Naruto.

Shinono Houki pun hanya mengangguk, karena ia melihat betapa amatirannya Naruto dalam menggunakan pedang.

"Ne, aku dengar kau juga bisa menggunakan IS, bagaimana bisa?" tanya gadis berambut twintail di ikat dengan pita kuning bermata hijau pada Naruto.

"Oh soal itu, em, pertama tama siapa namamu, aku tak bisa berkomunikasi pada orang yang belum ku ketahui namanya" ucap Naruto.

"Oh maaf, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri padamu ehe" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Aku adalah perwakilan dari China Fan Rin Salam kenal dan juga aku merupakan perwakilan dari kelas dua, lalu aku juga teman masa kecilnya Ichika" ucap gadis itu dengan bangganya.

"Uzumaki Naruto dari pedalaman Konohagakure, yorosku" ucap Naruto juga memperkenalkan diri pada Rin.

"Em jadi bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menggerakan IS?" tanya penasaran Rin pada Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum itu kau harus mengenal teman temanku yang lain dulu" ucap Ichika.

"Ichika-san aku rasa itu tidak perlu, karena aku rasa mereka tidak akan mau berteman denganku" jawab Naruto.

"Eh"

"Lagian siapa yang mau berteman dengan lelaki jelek sepertiku dan juga siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang bodoh berambut pirang sepertiku lalu siapa juga yang mau menjadi teman orang cacat sepertiku" jawab Naruto dengan nada menggalau.

"Eh kenapa kau berspekulasi seperti itu, emangnya aku ini bukan temanmu?" tanya Ichika, sedangkan para gadis di belakang Ichika hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menjawab.

"Tidak ada, kau memang temanku, tapi bukan berarti orang orang di dekatmu mau berteman denganku bukan" jawab Naruto dengan wajah murung.

"Eh apa benar begitu?" tanya Ichika sambil menatap teman temannya.

"Kurasa berteman dengannya tidak ada salahnya" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang ter urai lalu pada bagian ujung terlihat melingkar dihiasi bandu biru, dengan nada khasnya yang terdengar manja.

"Em, sepertinya aku sudah mempernkenalkan namaku, Shinono Houki" ucap gadis berambut hitam di ikat ponitail bercabang dengan pita hijau, ia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada tegas seperti Chifuyu kalau diperhatikan dia adalah gadis tomboy.

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan akhirnya Houki dan Naruto bersalaman dengan tangan kiri, memang tidak sopan bersalaman dengan tangan kiri, namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia sebenar.

"Laura Bodewig, salam kenal Uzumaki-san" ucap gadis berambut putih dengan penutup mata di salah satu matanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Bodwig-san"

"Namaku Charlotte Dunoa, salam kenal Uzumaki-san" ucap gadis berambut pirang bermata ungu.

"Em"

"Cecilia Alcott, perwakilan Inggris" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang berbandu biru, dengan mata biru tua, dia bicara dengan nada sombong.

"Em Uzumaki Naruto, mantan Shinobi terkuat di Konoha" jawab Naruto.

"Shinobi itu apa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Ninja" jawab Naruto sambil menyeruput Ramennya, jujur ia agak kesusahan menyumpit ramennya dengan tangan kiri, maka dari itu ia hanya pesan satu ramen, karena akan sangat sulit untuk menghabiskan semuanya menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Ninja, maksudmu agen rahasia dalam era peodal jepang dulu?" tanya Charlotte pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lagian tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan identitasnya, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan, lagian ia juga tidak yakin bisa kembali, Kurama juga masih belum bangun dari tidur panjangnya, membuatnya tidak tau harus membicarakan masalahnya dengan siapa.

"Agen rahasia? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya selidik Laura pada Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak niat kemari dan lebih memilih pulang kerumah saat perang selesai, namun apa boleh buat aku tidak tau jalan pulang karena daerah kami sangat dirahasiakan, dan aku sudah hanyut terlalu jauh lalu ditemukan oleh Orimura Chifuyu" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau kemari bukan karena misi?" tanya Cecilia gadis pirang dengan bandu biru pada Naruto.

"Misi macam apa yang bisa aku jalankan disaat cacat begini, bahkan saat aku pulang kampung nanti yang ada aku akan disuruh berhenti jadi ninja" jawab Naruto, tanpa Naruto sadari Rin memperhatikan Naruto yang kesulitan memegang sumpit dan menyumpit makanannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Hoy, Uzumaki-san mau aku suapi, kau kelihatan kesulitan mengambil makananmu?" tawar Rin pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggeleng dan menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri dengan tangan kiriku, jika kau membantuku selamanya aku tidak akan bisa melakukan aktifitas dengan tangan kiri" jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menyumpit mie yang ada di mangkoknya. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain" tambah Naruto lagi.

"Huf terserah kau saja, tapi bisakah aku membantumu satu kali ini saja, karena sebentar lagi masuk kelas tau, emangnya kamu mau terus terusan disini dan akhirnya terlambat lalu dihukum hm!" ucap Rin lagi, para wanita disana kaget mendengar ucapan Rin, padahal gadis china itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan lelaki lain selain Ichika, namun kenapa mau membantu murid kelas satu yang baru dikenalnya.

Mendengar alasan Fan Rin membuat Naruto berpikir lagi dalam penolakannya.

"Yah terserah kau saja, tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, karena aku juga ingin makan dengan tanganku sendiri, aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru aku temui" jawab Narutp.

"Tak apa kita kan sudah jadi teman, iyakan Ichika?"

"Em aku rasa begitu" jawab Ichika sambil tersenyum "Kau memang baik seperti biasa Rin" ucap Ichika lagi.

Lalu setelah itu Rin pun menyuapi Naruto lalu setelah selesai makan, Ichika Houki dan Naruto pergi ke tempat klub kendo untuk berlatih, yah yang sebenarnya hanya untuk melatih gerakan amatiran Naruto dalam memainkan pedang.

"Rin, apa maksudmu berbuat baik pada Uzumaki? Bukannya kau menyukai Ichika" tanya Charlotte pada Rin.

"Em itu benar, seperti bukan dirimu" tambah Cecilia.

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Ichika saat melihat aku mesra dengan lelaki lain, ternyata Ichika sama sekali tidak cemburu bahkan dia santai santai saja menatapku, mungkin dia hanya menganggapku teman masa kecilnya dan selamanya begitu" jawab Rin lalu pergi dari mereka bertiga, yah bertiga, Laura, Charlotte dan juga Cecilia, sedangkan ketiga gadis tadi merenungkan ucapan Rin, Rin sudah meninggalkan mereka dan berada di klub kendo melihat latihan Naruto.

 **Di klub kendo kemudian.**

{Tek tak tak tak Wus!} terlihat Naruto terus mengadu serangan dengan pedang kayu pada Houki dan Ichika, karena hanya punya tangan kiri untuk menyerang dan bertahan, sedangkan musuh ada dua orang, Naruto lebih banyak menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menghindar dan bertahan dari pada menyerang, lalu sebagai seorang ninja Naruto memang mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyerang, dan benar saja, meski ayunan pedang Naruto begitu amatiran namun, mampu membuat Houki seorang yang pro dalam kenjutsu terpojok, begitu juga dengan Ichika, yah meskipun Ichika bukan pemain pedang propesional namun tetap saja, kalau sampai kerepotan oleh seseorang yang hanya punya satu tangan adalah sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Hebat" gumam Rin yang melihat pelatihan Naruto, yah Naruto itu seorang ninja sehingga staminanya sangat tinggi, membuat Naruto mampu menghindar dan menahan serangan dari dua orang itu tanpa tanda tanda kelelahan sedikitpun, tak lama setelah Rina mengucapkan kalimat itu tiga perempuan yang tertinggal dikantin juga muncul di klub kendo dan kagum menatap pertandingan 2 lawan satu itu

 **Setelah beberapa menit kemudian.**

"Hah hah hah, kau kuat sekali, bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih belum kelelahan Uzumaki-san" puji Ichika.

"Em aku akui itu, meski pun tebasanmu asal asalan, namun kau menang dalam stamina kecepatan dan reflek sungguh luar biasa" ucap Houki juga memuji Naruto.

"Terimakasih pujiannya" {wus wus wus} Naruto mengayunkan pedang bambu nya kesana kemari dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, "Tapi mungkin hasilnya akan sangat berbeda jika kita bertarung menggunakan IS, karena saat menggunakan itu, kalian jauh menguasai panggung karena kalian sudah cukup pengalaman dengan IS, sedangkan aku hanya punya pengalaman bertarung secara langsung dan sembunyi sembunyi dengan tubuh asli tentunya" ucap Naruto merendah.

"Wah Uzumaki-san aku tidak menyangka kau cukup hebat bisa menandingi mereka" ucap Rin sambil mendekati Naruto dan tersenyum memberikan handuk, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengambil handuknya.

"Arigato, kau memang baik" ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan keringatnya.

"Ah terimakasih atas pujiannya, em mau minum" ucap Rin mencoba perhatian pada Naruto sambil menatap ekspresi Ichika, dan dilihatnya Ichika hanya senyum senyum saja 'jadi ia masih tidak cemburu' batin Rin.

Naruto menatap ekspresi Rin langsung mengerti apa yang Rin lakukan itu sebenarnya untuk menarik rasa cemburu dari Ichika namun tidak berhasil.

"Haaah, iya aku sebenarnya cukup haus, tapi kenapa kau mau memberikan minumanmu padaku, kenapa tidak dengan Ichika saja yang benar benar sedang kelelahan tuh" ucap Naruto, sambil menunjuk Ichika yang air peluhnya melimpah.

"Sudahlah aku rasa ia tidak memerlukanku, toh sudah ada orang lain yang perhatian dengannya" ucap Rin Naruto kembali menatap dan ternyata benar ada banyak perempuan yang menawarkan air minumnya.

"Oh, mah kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena mengambil pemberianmu dengan tangan kiriku" ucap Naruto mengambil botol mineralnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Em tak masalah kok" ucap Rin "Lagian kau kan tidak punya tangan kanan jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan" ucap Rin pada Naruto sambil menunduk, Naruto hanya diam dan mengambil botol minuman itu lalu duduk dan menjepit botol itu dengan siku sikunya, lalu jari jarinya memutar tutup botol dengan tujuan agar botol itu terlepas dari botolnya dan saat tutup botolnya sudah terlepas, Naruto berusaha menggerakan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian bawah botol {tap} dan saat tersentuh Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkatnya lalu meminum air dalam botol.

{Guk glug glug!}

"Ah Terimakasih Rin" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Fan Rin.

"Em sama sama" ucap Rin dengan wajah sedikit bersemu 'Mah meskipun bukan Ichika, Naruto pun tak masalah, kelihatannya dia lelaki yang baik' batin Rin sambil tersenyum.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hand**

 **Crossovers: NARUTO,. Infinite Stratos  
Charakter:Naruto Uzumaki,. Orimura Ichika  
Genre: Sc-fi, Mecha, Matrial Arts, School, Romance.  
Episode 2: Hari libur di Infinite Stratos **

{Guk glug glug!}

"Ah Terimakasih Rin" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Fan Rin.

"Em sama sama" ucap Rin dengan wajah sedikit bersemu 'Mah meskipun bukan Ichika, Naruto pun tak masalah, kelihatannya dia lelaki yang baik' batin Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Wah kalian kelihatan cocok sekali" ucap Ichika sambil mendekati Rin dan Naruto.

Saat mendengar ucapan Ichika Naruto hanya tersenyum manis, sedangkan Rin wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab ia bingung kenapa hatinya terasa hangat ketika di bilang cocok dengan Naruto, padahal ia baru saja mengenal Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hoy hoy tak aku sangka seorang lelaki seperti dirimu itu bisa berkata demikian, padahal kau jauh lebih parah dariku" ucap Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Ichika.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mau kau kemanakan rasa cinta mereka padamu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichika dan gadis gadis disekitarnya.

"A Apa yang kau katakan Naruto aku tidak mengerti" tambah Ichika, sedangkan para gadis yang tadinya tersipu malu langsung cemberut karena mereka menyadari betapa tidak pekanya Ichika pada perasaan mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya ia tidak ingin melanjutkannya dengan kata kata yang semakin membawa pengaruh ke arah tidak baik.

"Sudah lupakan, kau tidak akan mengerti, kalau bukan karena kesadaranmu sendiri" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan menatap ke arah Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya terimakasih handuk dan minumannya Rin, aku harap kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memberikan botol mineral yang ada ditangan kirinya yang sebenarnya itu milik Rin, kepada Rin lagi lalu ia pun mengembalikan handuknya Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Em Sama sama, aku sangat senang bisa membantumu" ucap Rin malu malu, muka nya tiba tiba memerah malu, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Rin hanya bisa tersenyum, meski tidak begitu mengerti dengan seorang perempuan namun karena ia juga bisa mendeteksi emosi orang lain, maka dari itu ia bisa mengetahui kalau gadis didepannya itu sedang bahagia, meski ia tidak tau bahagia karena apa.

{Brak} tiba tiba pintu terbuka mengagetkan semua orang kecuali Naruto yang sejak awal merasakan kedatangan seseorang dari balik pintu itu.

"Orimura-sensei!" kaget mereka semua kecuali Naruto yang hanya menatap guru barunya dengan padangan santai dan senyuman.

"Ternyata kalian disini, cepat kalian menuju ketempat latihan, atau nilai kalian akan saya masukkan dalam nila nol dan kalian tidak akan naik kelas" ancam Orimura Chifuyu pada saat, semua langsung panik dan keluar, saat Rin ingin pergi Naruto langsung menahan bahu Rin dengan tangan kanannya.

Gadis berambut coklat dengan gaya Twintail dari kelas dua itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Rin pada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat terimakasih pada Rin.

"Ah tak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan terimakasih karena mau dekat dengan orang cacat sepertiku" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin, namun tanpa siapapun sadari Naruto menempelkan sebuah segel Hiraishin di tubuh Rin, berbeda dengan milik ayahnya yang dimana segel atau fuin perpindahan Hiraishinnya berupa tulisan rumit, milik Naruto hanya berupa pola seperti milik Tobirama namun dibuat kecil, sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat, entah apa tujuan Naruto meninggalkan segel Hiraishin giri di tubuh Rin.

Rin tersenyum melihat Naruto, ia tidak menyangka akan ada lelaki yang sangat lembut seperti itu, Naruto jauh lebih perhatian dari pada Ichika, yang cintanya terbagi kemana mana, namun meski demikian Naruto tidak seterkenal Ichika karena hanya punya satu tangan dan bukan pengguna IS pribadi melainkan IS latihan yang di produksi masal bernama Uchigane, Naruto juga tidak bergitu dipandang karena Naruto adalah orang pedalaman dan juga cacat, berbeda dengan Ichika yang merupakan adik dari pilot IS terkenal dan terkuat.

Rin pun pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Fan Rin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Orimura Chifuyu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas" jawab Rin pada Chifuyu.

"Heh, sekarang kelas dua dan satu melakukan latihan bersama jadi cepat ke tempat latihan" ucap Chifuyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin yang sedang bingung.

 **Di tempat Naruto, Ichika, Houki, Laura, Charlotte, dan Cecilia kemudian.**

"Anu siapa yang duluan?" tanya Ichika pada para perempuan disana.

"Tentu saja kami yang duluan, karena kami perempuan" ucap Cecilia pada saat itu lalu pergi bersama dengan perempuan lain.

"Haaah, kalau begitu kita tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu" ucap Ichika.

"Em pegang ini" ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah kunai pada Ichika, kunai cabang tiga milik ayahnya.

"Eh untuk apa?" tanya Ichika pada saat itu.

"Sudah pegang saja" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, Ichika kaget akan hal itu.

"Na Naruto, dimana dia?" tanya Ichika langsung kebingungan karena Naruto menghilang.

 **Kembali ke arah Rin**

Gadis kelas dua itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang ganti pakaian, ia menghela nafas panjang karena tidak ingat akan hal itu, padahal pemberitahuan kalau kelas dua dan satu akan latihan bersama sudah diumumkan 2 minggu lalu.

{Cling} kilatan kuning muncul di hadapan Rin, membuat gadis itu kaget dan memasang kuda kuda siaga atau bersiap untuk menyerang, namun sikap siaga Rin langsung dihilangkan ketika kilatan kuning itu berubah menjadi sosok remaja berambut pirang gaya jabrik dengan hanya punya satu tangan yaitu tangan kiri, murid baru IS akademy, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

"Yo, Rin" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Na Naruto-san, ba ba bagaimana kau ada disini?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tadi melihatmu memasang ekspresi lemas atau gima gitu, makannya aku mendatangimu" ucap Naruto.

"Kamu tidak mau ganti baju?" tanya Rin.

"Sekarang masih giliran perempuan, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat ganti dengan cepat jadi kau tidak perlu terlambat" ucap Naruto pada saat itu.

"Eh"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tau kalau kelas kita berdua akan berlatih bersama" jawab Naruto, Rin pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Rin, Naruto pun menyentuh bahu Rin dan mereka berdua menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning dan muncul di hadapan Ichika karena Ichika masih memegang kunai yang Naruto berikan.

"Naruto, Rin darimana saja kalian?" tanya Ichika.

"Sudahlah Ichika, apa para perempuan sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto pada Ichika.

"Belum" jawab Ichika pada Naruto.

"Rin, cepatlah kesana dan ganti pakaianmu, aku dan Ichika akan mengganti pakaian setelah kalian" pinta Naruto pada Rin, Rin yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya diam dan akhirnya pergi, menuju loker ganti pakaian.

"Jadi, Naruto tadi kau kemana?" tanya Ichika.

"Menemui Rin" jawab Naruto terus terang.

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Karena kalau tidak aku lakukan dia akan terlambat" jawab Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichika.

"Kau seperti pacarnya saja" ucap Ichika pada Naruto.

"Itu pujian atau sindiran yang kau berikan padaku Ichika?" tanya Naruto pada saat itu juga.

"Entahlah, itu tergantung pada kau juga menganggapnya sebagai apa" jawab Ichika pada saat itu.

 **Tak lama kemudian para gadis pun keluar.**

"Ichika, Naruto-san, sekarang giliran kalian" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah kedua lelaki di hadapannya. Naruto dan Ichika ikut tersenyum dan langsung masuk secara bersamaan ke kamar ganti.

 **Di tempat para perempuan yang menunggi Ichika dan Naruto.**

"Rin, bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Naruto, bukankah kau menyukai Ichika?" tanya mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, aku merasa, kalau aku terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Ichika maka hasilnya adalah nol besar" jawab Rin.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri ke Naruto begitu?" tebak Laura.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman dengannya, tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Rin lagi sambil menatap ke arah lain, ia tidak mau terus terusan di desak seperti itu.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan Ichika?" tanya Charlotte pada Rin.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau" jawab Rin dengan wajah murung.

"Rin!" panggil Naruto ketika Naruto sudah keluar bersama Ichika di ruang ganti.

"Naruto-san" sapa balaas Rin pada saat itu.

"Ichika"

"Orimura-kun!" sapa yang lain pada Orimura Ichika.

"Yo Semuanya!" sapa Ichika.

"Em halo semua!" seru Naruto.

"Yo Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-san"

Dan akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju tempat latihan dimana Chifuyu sedang menunggu mereka, terlihat Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah.

"Baiklah kalian sudah datang ayo langsung latihan" ucap Chifuyu.

Sekarang akhirnya mereka semua berlatih, para gadis langsung mengerumbungi Ichika untuk dilatih olehnya, namun karena dibatasi hanya boleh 10 orang untuk di ajari, maka yang lain terpaksa belajar dengan pengguna IS senior lainnya, karena Naruto orang baru tentu ia masih belum mengetahui betul apa itu IS, Naruto ingin bertanya pada salah satu senior namun ia tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, ia ingin bertanya pada Ichika, namun disana sudah banyak yang ngantri, kalau dengan gadis gadis yang dekat dengan Ichika itu sama saja, sama kakaknya Ichika, dia adalah guru yang ada malah canggung.

"Naruto-san kau tidak bergabung dengan seseorang?" tanya Yamada Maya, guru yang mengajar di kelasnya Naruto dan Ichika selain Orimura Chifuyu.

"Maaf Sensei, tapi aku bingung mau belajar dengan siapa" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung denganku saja, Naruto-san" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, ia terlihat sedang membimbing salah seorang murid perempuan menaiki IS.

"Emangnya tak apa Rin, bukannya aku ini murid kelas satu?" tanya Naruto pada Fan Rin.

"Tak masalah, karena kita kan memang sedang latihan bersama" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan santai ke arah Rin.

"Em okelah" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Rin, Rin pun tersnyum ke arah Naruto.

"Kyaaa, Rin-chan mendekati Naruto-san!" teriak para perempuan pada saat itu, sedangkan Naruto langsung Swedrop mendengarnya, kalau Ichika jangan ditanya ia hanya memberikan senyum semangat pada Naruto.

 **Setelah beberapa menit kemudian.**

Akhirnya Naruto sudah sangat jago memainkan IS meski dengan satu tangan, Naruto berhasil, bergerak dengan cepat dan lincah, orang orang yang ada disana hanya bisa tercengang melihat ada orang yang bisa menggerakan IS latihan biasa yang bukan Unit Special dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi bahkan sangat lincah dan begitu terkontrol.

"He hebat, bukannya itu cuma IS latihan?" gumaman gumaman kagum para murid wanita terhadap Naruto pun terus keluar.

"Pergerakanmu bagus sekali Naruto-san!" puji Fan Rin pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah Arigato Rin" ucap Naruto.

"Mau mencoba bertarung menggunakan IS Naruto-san?" tawar Rin pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi siapa yang mau melawanku?" tanya Naruto pada Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hoy hoy, ucapanmu sombong sekali, seolah kau yang terhebat di antara yang terhebat" ucap Rin pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rin langsung bingung sendiri, ia kan cuma bertanya, kenapa malah dianggap sombong, itulah kiranya yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Eh, a aku sama sekali tidak menyombongkan diri, lagi pula tadi aku hanya bertanya, siapa yang mau melawanku, jadi dimana kesombonganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh dimana?, kata *Siapa yang mau melawanku* itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikanbahwa kau itu adalah orang yang cukup sombong, karena pernyataan itu berarti kau telah mengatakan kalau kau itu lebih hebat dan siapa yang mau itu artinya kau telah meremehkan orang" jawab Rin sambil menatap Naruto dengan seringainya.

"Eh kalau begitu aku minta maaf dan bisa katakan aku harus mengatakan apa seharusnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku ingin bertanding denganmu, soalnya aku cukup penasaran dengan kemampuan bertarungmu Naruto-san" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dan ia pun mengaktifkan IS miliknya yang bernama Senglong dengan warna merah dan bagian bahu yang memiliki meriam udara yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Naruto, bukan hanya itu IS pribadi milik Rin memiliki senjata utama yang merupakan sepasang pedang besar yang bisa disatukan.

{Sring} Rin mengambil satu pedang besarnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dan kemudian mengambil kuda kuda bertarung dengan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pedang.

"Hoooh" gumam Chifuyu melihat kuda kuda Naruto yang begitu kuat namun kuda kuda itu buka kuda kuda bertarung dengan pedang melainkan kuda kuda petarung tangan kosong, Katana jepang melawan pedang besar China.

{Wush} dengan kecepatan ninja yang ia miliki Naruto melesat ke arah Rin dengan berlari menggunakan kaki robot IS latihan yang di aliri chakra, untuk lebih cepat ia menggunakan roket pendorong yang merupakan fitur dari segala jenis IS dan karena di aliri chakra roket pendorong itu mendorong dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang meningkat hingga berkali kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Haaaaa"

{Trank}

"Cepat!" gumam kaget Rin yang melihat tiba tiba Naruto muncul dihadapannya dan melayangkan sebuah tebasan mematikan yang benar benar tidak disangka sangka akan didapat oleh dirinya {Trererererererk}

"Rin maaf mengejutkanmu" ucap Naruto.

"Heh apa yang kau katakan?, ini pertarungan jadi serangan kejutan itu memang diperlukan, itu tidak buruk" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto {Sring} jarak mereka kembali terpisah karena dorongan kuat Rin pada Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit terlempar ke belakang, namun itu tidak berlangsung selamanya Naruto langsung kembali bergerak cepat dan kembali muncul di dekat Rin kali ini dibelakang, lalu melayangkan tebasan diagonal dari bawah kiri ke atas kanan, Rin yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat melompat untuk menjauhi Naruto.

{Trank!} Energy pertahanan IS Rin langsung berkurang akibat tertebas katana milik IS latihan yang Naruto gerakan, meskipun tidak banyak karena hanya berupa goresan tetap saja itu namanya kena.

"Cih, Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rin kali ini Rin yang Agresif dia yang datang menyerang Naruto lalu menebaskan pedang besarnya secara Horizontal dari kiri kekanan dan kanan kekiri dan ada pula ia menggunakan tebasan diagonal dan dan menusuk, namun Naruto selalu dapat menepisnya dengan menggunakan pedang di tangan kirinya.

{Teng trang teteteteteteteteng trararaarank Dreng!} serangan cepat dan mengerikan itu terus diberikan oleh Rin ke arah Naruto namun Naruto selalu dapat menepisnya. {Trank!}

"Hebat, tidak buruk untuk pemula kelas satu, bahkan kau dua kali lebih baik dari Ichika" puji Rin sambil tersenyum saat ia dan Naruto saling mengadu tenaga dengan senjata jarak dekat mereka, Rin dengan dua tangan dan pedang besarnya, Naruto menggunakan tangan kiri dan katana IS miliknya.

"Untuk itu terimakasih Rin-chan" panggil Naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Cha chan!" seru Rin kaget wajahnya juga memerah kaget ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel embel chan.

"Ah maaf apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto.

"I itu bi bisa dibicarakan nanti, tapi untuk sekarang kita dalam pertandingan, aku tidak akan mengalah meskipun kau adalah temanku" ucap Rin memperkuat dorongannya pada pedangnya.

"Heeeeeeh, oke, jika itu maumu aku juga tidak akan mengalah" ucap Naruto lalu juga ikut meningkatkan kekuatan dorongan pada tangan kirinya untuk mengimbangi tenaga Rin.

 **bersambung**


	3. Hari libur yang dinantikan

**One Hand**

 **Crossovers: NARUTO,. Infinite Stratos  
Charakter:Naruto Uzumaki,. Orimura Ichika  
Genre: Sc-fi, Mecha, Matrial Arts, School, Romance.  
Episode 3: **

{Trank}

"Cepat!" gumam kaget Rin yang melihat tiba tiba Naruto muncul dihadapannya dan melayangkan sebuah tebasan mematikan yang benar benar tidak disangka sangka akan didapat oleh dirinya {Trererererererk}

"Rin maaf mengejutkanmu" ucap Naruto.

"Heh apa yang kau katakan?, ini pertarungan jadi serangan kejutan itu memang diperlukan, itu tidak buruk" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto {Sring} jarak mereka kembali terpisah karena dorongan kuat Rin pada Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit terlempar ke belakang, namun itu tidak berlangsung selamanya Naruto langsung kembali bergerak cepat dan kembali muncul di dekat Rin kali ini dibelakang, lalu melayangkan tebasan diagonal dari bawah kiri ke atas kanan, Rin yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat melompat untuk menjauhi Naruto.

{Trank!} Energy pertahanan IS Rin langsung berkurang akibat tertebas katana milik IS latihan yang Naruto gerakan, meskipun tidak banyak karena hanya berupa goresan tetap saja itu namanya kena.

"Cih, Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rin kali ini Rin yang Agresif dia yang datang menyerang Naruto lalu menebaskan pedang besarnya secara Horizontal dari kiri kekanan dan kanan kekiri dan ada pula ia menggunakan tebasan diagonal dan dan menusuk, namun Naruto selalu dapat menepisnya dengan menggunakan pedang di tangan kirinya.

{Teng trang teteteteteteteteng trararaarank Dreng!} serangan cepat dan mengerikan itu terus diberikan oleh Rin ke arah Naruto namun Naruto selalu dapat menepisnya. {Trank!}

"Hebat, tidak buruk untuk pemula kelas satu, bahkan kau dua kali lebih baik dari Ichika" puji Rin sambil tersenyum saat ia dan Naruto saling mengadu tenaga dengan senjata jarak dekat mereka, Rin dengan dua tangan dan pedang besarnya, Naruto menggunakan tangan kiri dan katana IS miliknya.

"Untuk itu terimakasih Rin-chan" panggil Naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Cha chan!" seru Rin kaget wajahnya juga memerah kaget ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel embel chan.

"Ah maaf apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto.

"I itu bi bisa dibicarakan nanti, tapi untuk sekarang kita dalam pertandingan, aku tidak akan mengalah meskipun kau adalah temanku" ucap Rin memperkuat dorongannya pada pedangnya.

"Heeeeeeh, oke, jika itu maumu aku juga tidak akan mengalah" ucap Naruto lalu juga ikut meningkatkan kekuatan dorongan pada tangan kirinya untuk mengimbangi tenaga Rin.

Sekarang tekanan pedang Naruto jauh lebih kuat membuat pedang besar Rin tergerak mundur karena Rin tak sanggup mengimbangi tenaga Naruto, namun ternyata Rin punya teknik rahasia ia membiarkan dorongan tenaga Naruto mampu mengalahkannya, dan saat pedang mereka berdua, sudah sangat dekat dengan tubuh Rin, tiba tiba tangan kiri Rin melepaskan pegangannya dari pedannya, hal itu tentu membuat Naruto kaget karena, dengan dua tangan saja Rin tak sanggup menahan tenaganya kenapa malah menggunakan satu tangan, namun hal itu segera terjawab dengan munculnya pedang kedua dengan ukuran yang sama besarnya dengan pedang yang di adukan dengan katana IS yang Naruto pegang, Naruto kaget akan hal itu, karena tiba tiba Rin menyerangnya dengan tangan kiri yang sudah dipersenjatai pedang yang sama dengan tangan kanannya.

Jika ia melepaskan tekanannya dan menahan pedang tangan kiri Rin maka sebelah kanan yang menyerang, namun Naruto tak ke habisan ide, ketika pedang itu sudah dekat dengan Naruto, Naruto langsung menunduk hingga pedang itu hanya melewati kepalanya dan {Blaaarrrrrr} tanah hancur ketika terkena tebasan Rin, lalu pedang ditangan kanan Rin kembali menyerang ke arah Naruto, Naruto melompat mundur menghindari serangan tersebut, sekarang Rin lah yang terlihat agresif dengan kemampuan dua pedangnya.

"Cih, tak aku sangka kau punya dua pedang" ucap Naruto pada saat itu {Trank}

"Kenapa, kau takut?" tanya Rin dengan senyum merendahkannya, maksudnya meremehkan Naruto, padahal ia yang di desak oleh Naruto tadinya.

"Tidak, aku malah semakin tertantang untuk melawanmu, yah meskipun aku tidak tau akan menang atau tidak, tapi aku tidak mau kalah tanpa perjuangan" jawab Naruto.

"Ah aku juga setuju denganmu" ucap Rin lalu dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto ia ikut melesat ke arah, Rin dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi mereka berdua saling menebas dan saling menggores shilt Energy masing masing {Trank , trekn trarararararararararararang!" tebasana dan tusukan Brutal Naruto berikan namun berhasil di imbangi oleh tebasan brutal Rin dengan dua pedangnya, Shilt Energy mereka semakin lama semakin berkurang dan itu sangat drastis, pertarungan itu sangat cepat, semua orang yang ada disana hanya tercengang, karena itu bukanlah pertarungan kelas pelajar, mereka bertarung sperti menggunakan tubuh sendiri, Ichika pun kagum melihat Naruto.

Karena Naruto yang baru dua kali menggunakan IS sudah bisa bermanuper dengan IS sementara dia cukup menyedihkan ia bahkan gagal dalam pelajaran mendarat.

 **Kembali ke pertarungan.**

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di udara. Shealt Energy Uchigane Naruto hanya tersisa 70, sedangkan Senglong milik Rin tersisa 190, mereka berdua terlihat kelelahan di udara, Naruto terlihat mencoba memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya sekali lagi, begitu juga Rin.

'Kalau begini terus aku akan kalah, sebaiknya aku menggunakan meriam angin untuk mengalahkannya' batin Rin menatap bahu IS miliknya yang di ciptakan dalam bentuk bulat dan berlubang dan lubang itu tempat keluar peluru udara yang sangat kuat, Naruto merasakan adanya aliran Energy yang bekumpul pada pelindung bahu IS milik Rin langsung waspada, dan akhirnya Rin pun membidik tubuh Naruto dan {Doar doar!} dua tembakan secara bersamaan keluar.

Naruto yang kaget langsung terkena dampak serangan {deng deng Blaaaaaaarrrrr}

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggh!" {syuuuur blaaarrrrrrrrrr!} IS latihan itu terjatuh karena tidak sanggup menahan tekanan Udara yang sangat kuat, Naruto terkena serangan sangat telak, Rin pun turun dan berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Cik koso" gumam Naruto, Naruto melihat kalau Energy pertahanan miliknya tersisa 1, Naruto sempat membaca kalau dalam pertandingan seseorang kehabisan Energy pertahanannya maka ia akan dianggap kalah artinya ia sedang berada dalam ke adaan kritis.

"Naruto-san kau tak apa?" tanya Rin pada Naruto.

"Em seranganmu tadi hebat sekali" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dengan IS miliknya "Tapi aku akan serius" ucap Naruto yang memasangkan segel Hiraishin giri milik Tobirama Senju, kenapa ia memilih milik Tobirama karena milik Tobirama bersifat sementara atau segelnya tidak menempel secara permanen di objek yang ia tempelkan, kalau milik ayahnya maka akan menempel secara permanen dan pasti akan menarik perhatian kalau para teknisi mesin melihat pedang dari Uchigane yang ia gunakan memiliki segel Hiraishin.

"Benarkah" sahut Rin, kali ini Rin menyatukan kedua pedangnya menjadi satu dan Rin juga memasang sikap Waspada yang sangat kuat.

"Terimalah serangan terkuatku Rin!" seru Naruto yang langsung melempar katana miliknya ke arah Rin, Rin yang kaget tentu saja langsung menangkis katana Naruto dengan pedangnya {Trank} Katana IS latihan yang Naruto gunakan terlempar ke udara dalam ke adaan berputar.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Rin pada Naruto, namun Rin harus menerima pil pahit dari Naruto karena saat ia menatap ke arah Naruto, Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya dan langsung menarik tubuh IS Rin dan menendangnya ke udara dengan sangat keras, tapi sesuai perkiraan Naruto, Rin langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat dan terbang, namun yang sama sekali tidak disangka Rin terbang ke arah jatuhnya pedang Naruto, Rin melihat senyum mencurigakan Naruto langsung waspada dan benar saja IS yang ia kenakan mendeteksi bahaya dari atas, Rin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan katana besar pun jatuh disamping nya.

Namun Rin harus kembali kaget melihat Naruto secara tiba tiba muncul di dekat katana jepang itu dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambil katananya lalu mengalirkan chakra angin di pedang itu lalu melakukan gerakan tebasan cepat.

" **Fuuton Kaze kiri no ken** " dengan cepat Naruto menebaskan katana berlapiskan elemen angin itu ke arah Rin.

Rin tidak mau kalah ia bergerak ke arah Naruto dan mereka saling menebas lalu {Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!}, mereka berdua sama sama kena, Naruto terjatuh dari langit dan begitu juga Rin {Boooom} Uchigane atau IS latihan yang Naruto gunakan rusak berat akibat serangan IS pribadi milik Rin unit China bernama Senglong, dan terhempas dari langit, sedangkan Rin ia baik baik saja, Shelt Energynya masih tersisa 1.

"Huf aku kalah" gumam Naruto yang sedang terbaring lemah di halaman IS, sedangkan Rin, ia terlihat kelelahan meski tubuhnya baik baik saja, Rin pun menghilangkan IS miliknya dan akhirnya ia berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-san kau tak apa?" tanya Rin pada Naruto.

"Ah aku tak apa apa Rin-chan, aku baik baik saja, yah untuk saat ini" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, terlihat tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena terbentur dengan tanah dari ketinggian yang berpuluh puluh meter dari permukaan, ditambah Sheilt Energy milik Naruto habis ketika terkena tebas oleh Rin.

Naruto pun pingsan semua orang panik sekali gus kagum akan Naruto yang menyuguhkan pertarungan Epic dengan IS latihan meski hanya sebentar dan berakhir dengan kekalahan.

"Apanya yang baik baik saja, baka yaro?! Lihat tubuhmu berdarah kau harus ke ruang perawatan sekarang!" ucap panik Rin sambil mengeluarkan Naruto dari IS Latihan itu, Naruto yang sudah keluar, hanya tersenyum ke arah Rin, menurutnya Rin adalah gadis yang baik.

"Mah, setidaknya aku masih bisa bergerak bukan" jawab Naruto, sebenarnya luka Naruto sudah tertutup dan darahnya sudah tertutup.

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus keruang perawatan, untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, mau tidak mau kau harus iku, aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Rin pada saat itu dengan tegas, semua orang yang ada disana tercengang akan hal itu, mereka jadi bingung dengan sikap Rin, karena dulu Rin sangat nempel dengan Ichika tapi kenapa sekarang malah dengan Naruto, apa specialnya coba Naruto itu, udah muka pas pasan iyakan tangan cuma ada satu, yah mendingan kalau itu tangan kanan, ini malah tangan kiri, lemah pula.

Yah itulah beberapa pandangan para Siswi yang merasa kalau Naruto itu tidak cocok dengan Rin seorang pilot terbaik di kelas dua, namun bagi Rin, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya serius dalam pertarungan yang sebentar ini hanya dengan menggunakan IS latihan, lagian apa apaan kecepatan Naruto saat menggunakan IS latihan saja kecepatannya sudah semengerikan itu apalagi kalau ia pakai IS pribadi.

"Hoooh, hebat juga" gumam Chifuyu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Tak usah lukaku sudah sembuh kok" ucap Naruto pada Rin.

Rin diam sebentar menatap ke arah Naruto, ia tidak percaya akan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, oh iya alasan Rin tiba tiba perhatian pada Naruto bukan karena Naruto hebat dalam bertarung dengan IS, namun karena dalam keadaan begini, dimana Ichika lelaki yang ia sukai itu memiliki banyak gadis yang mencintainya atau bisa dikatakan jika tetap bertahan maka banyak saingan dan Ichika juga orang yang tidak pekaan, sedangkan Naruto, ia adalah lelaki yang agak menyenangkan dalam setiap obrolan terasa tidak membosankan dan kadang membawa tawa, ia juga lebih sering tersenyum ketika bersama dengan Naruto, apa lagi makanan kesukaan mereka sama, jadi ada kemungkinan ia lebih bahagia bersama Naruto dari pada Ichika, lagian wanita mana yang mau cintanya terbagi.

"Eeeeeeemm,,,,lukamu sudah sembuh atau tidak aku sama sekali tidak peduli, lagian kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu emangnya tidak meninggalkan luka apa apa, itu mustahil, jadi biarkan petugas medis memeriksamu, lagian tubuhku juga terasa sedikit sakit ketika jatuh dari ketinggian" ucap Rin sambil memalingkan wajah dari Naruto, terlihat pakaian latihannya yang agak ketat itu sedikit sobek dan beberapa kulitnya mengalami luka ringan dan lecet.

"Hah, baiklah, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Rin-chan" ucap Naruto dengan lembut, Rin pun menatap ke arah Naruto dan ikut tersenyum akhirnya mereka berdua meminta ijin untuk ke ruang perawatan sekolah untuk mendapatkan pengobatan, Naruto dan Rin pun berjalan bersama menuju tempat itu, namun ada yang janggal, yaitu Naruto berjalan dengan kondisi yang biasa biasa saja seolah tubuhnya tidak mengalami cedra sedikitpun, sedangkan Rin yang cedranya tidak terlalu terlihat, berjalan dengan susah dan tidak normal.

Naruto yang melihat Rin berjalan sambil meringis menahan sakit jadi tidak tega dan langsung mengambil inisiatif dengan bertanya.

"Hey, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Em aku baik baik saja, hanya saja rada sedikit sakit karena kakiku agak lecet dan terkilir" jawab Rin sambil meringis.

"Mau istirahat, karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu menahan sakit ketika berjalan" tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan duduk di lantai sekolah, oh iya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang perawatan.

"Tapi"

"Sudahlah, duduk dan istirahat saja, sampai kau tidak terlalu merasa sakit" ucap Naruto, Rin tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, akhirnya ia duduk di lantai lebih tepatnya disamping Naruto, sambil menahan sakit ia mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, memang itu hanya luka lecet dan tidak seberapa, namun tetap saja sekali sakit ya tetap sakit meskipun tidak terlalu menyakitkan, Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah luka yang ada di tubuh Rin, Rin kaget namun ia hanya diam ketika melihat tangan Naruto bersinar dengan pendar kehijauan, ia menatap wajah Naruto, terlihat Naruto masih fokus terhadap apa yang ia lakukan.

Rin terpaku melihat wajah tampan Naruto saat dalam keadaan Fokus, secara perlahan tapi pasti rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang lecet mulai menghilang, luka lecet dan juga lebamnya juga sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, tak lama kemudian Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dalam menyembuhkan Rin.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang coba kau gerakan tubuhmu, apa masih terasa sakit" tanya Naruto pada Rin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Em sudah tidak, tubuhku terasa lebih ringan dan nyaman digerakan, apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Rin penasaran sambil menatap Naruto.

"Em aku hanya menggunakan ninjutsu medis padamu" jawab Naruto "Karena lukamu sudah sembuh, bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke kantin untuk makan, sekarang karena aku punya banyak kufon jadi aku bisa mentraktirmu sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin, senyuman tulus Naruto ternyata mampu membuat jantung Rin bergetar, dia tersenyum manis dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, agar tidak ketahuan ia langsung menunduk menutupi wajahnya dan menjawab tawaran Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"E e eto bo boleh aja, ta tapi a apa tidak apa apa makan duluan se sebelum yang lain?" tanya Rin.

Naruto yang sedang membersihkan bercak merah yang merupakan darahnya dari tubuhnya itu hanya tersenyum, Rin kaget melihat Naruto, ketika darah Naruto dibersihkan tubuh Naruto tidak memperlihatkan bekas luka sama sekali.

"Na Naruto, lukamu, se sembuh?" ucap tak percaya Rin pada Naruto.

"Em, lukaku akan terus menutup dengan segera, saat aku terluka, itulah kenapa aku tidak perlu masuk ruang perawatan karena setiap luka yang aku alami akan secara otomatis menutup dan sembuh" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Rin hingga Rin berdiri dan Naruto pun sekarang saling berhadapan dengan Rin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tanganmu sampai buntung kalau kau memang bisa memulihkan diri dengan cepat?" tanya Rin.

"Memulihkan atau menyembuhkan luka bukan berarti menumbuhkan organ tubuh yang hilang, itu sangat berbeda Rin" jawab Naruto lalu Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Rin dengan tangan kirinya lalu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memikirkan lenganku yang hilang, lebih baik kalau kita makan ramen bersama bukan, ayo ikut aku" ucap Naruto lalu menarik Rin.

"Wowowowoaaa, Tu tunggu Naruto-kun, aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Rin, namun Naruto tidak melepaskan pegangannya malah genggaman tangan Naruto semakin kuat dan Naruto hanya menatap Rin dengan senyumnya lalu kembali fokus kedepan.

Rin yang mendapat perlakuan hangat Naruto jadi sedikit tersenyum karena bisa bersama dengan Naruto, tanpa sadar wajah Rin memerah malu, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto tidak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya bahkan Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman.

 **Di kantin sekolah kemudian.**

Ruangan moderen itu benar benar membuat orang seperti Naruto tak berhenti berdecak kagum, kalau orang orang melihatnya saat ini sudah pasti Naruto akan dianggap bocah kampungan.

Lalu Naruto dan Rin pun memesan semangkok Ramen, Rin melihat Naruto begitu kesusahan membawa mangkok ramennya dengan satu tangan jadi merasa kasihan.

"Naruto-san kalau kau mau aku bisa membawakannya untukmu" ucap Rin pada saat itu.

"Tidak perlu Rin, aku bisa sendiri lihatlah" ucap Naruto yang sudah menyentuh bagian tengah nampan ramennya dan mengangkatnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Ah hebat sekali"

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

Akhirnya sebentar lagi hari libur yang ditunggu tunggu oleh para siswa pun tiba, dimana para murid murid yang ada di IS akademy itu berlibur dengan pulang ke rumah masing masing, sedangkan murid pindahan dari Negara lain berlibur ke negara mereka ada juga yang mencari penginapan di jepang, kalau Naruto, meskipun libur ia malah memilih tinggal di asrama sekolah, baginya meskipun libur sekolah ini sudah seperti rumahnya, jadi libur atau tidak ia akan tetap tinggal, kecuali kalau ia dilarang tinggal, lagian ia tidak punya rumah di jepang, jadi mau liburan kemana dia, kalau lapar dan kantin tutup mungkin ia akan mencari makanan dengan jalan jalan ke kota besar lalu mencuri, mungkin.

Rin, gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto lalu mendatangi Chifuyu atau Orimura-sensei guru atau pengawas yang mengajar di kelas satu.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Chifuyu Orimura pada gadis china itu.

"Em anu, ketika liburan nanti, apa benar Naruto-san ada dalam pengawasan anda?" tanya Rin.

"Yah begitulah emanngnya ada apa?" tanya Chifuyu.

"Apa anda akan membawa Naruto kemanapun anda pergi agar bisa mengawasinya?" tanya Rin lagi, Chifuyu kali ini benar benar bingung akan keinginan gadis china ini, karena ia tiba tiba bertanya begitu, dan terus bertanya.

"Iya lalu"

"Besok kan libur apa anda akan membawa Naruto berlibur bersama anda, kalau ia katakan kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Heh" gumam tak percaya Chifuyu karena Rin malah mengincar Naruto, karena setaunya seluruh wanita yang ada di sekolah ini selalu mengincar adiknya, tapi kenapa Rin malah menanyakan Naruto dia benar benar bingung mendengarnya namun ia dengan santainya menjawab.

"Em entahlah, mungkin kalau ada waktu aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar" jawab Orimura sambil tersenyum tapi bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyuman aneh.

"Oh sokah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Hm mencurigakan, tapi ya sudahlah" gumam Chifuyu ia tidak terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

 **Hari libur pun tiba.**

Sesuai dengan namanya semua murid berlibur dari pelajaran yang mereka pelajari tentang IS, hanya Naruto yang masih berada di asrama, semua orang di asrama itu sudah tidak ada hanya dia yang masih tinggal disana.

"Hoy Naruto kau tidak pergi liburan" tanya teman sekamar Naruto namanya adalah Ichika, ia adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

"Maaf tidak bisa, aku tidak punya rumah dan uang, sekolah kemari itu karena kakakmu yang membawaku untuk bersekolah disini" jawab Naruto, ia berkata jujur, soalnya untuk apa bohong, baginya bohong tidak ada gunanya disaat seperti ini, lagi pula ia tidak sedang dalam misi, ia juga sudah menyembunyikan beberapa kekuatannya dengan baik, ia hanya menampilkan jurus jurus yang tidak terlalu mematikan, ia hanya menggunakan chakra untuk meningkatkan ketajaman pedangnya saja.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau berlibur ke rumahku saja?" tanya Ichika pada Naruto.

"Untuk hal itu aku harus meminta ijin dulu pada kakakmu" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harap kau di ijinkan, kalau kau sudah dapat ijin, katakan saja padaku agar aku membawamu bersama kami" ucap Ichika sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi dari kamar, seperti ia memang ingin meminta ijin pada sang guru.

"Orimura-sensei" panggil Naruto pada guru perempuan galak yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Hm ada apa Uzumaki-san?"

"Hari ini hari libur, apa boleh saya berlibur di rumah anda bersama dengan adik anda Ichika?" tanya Naruto dengan hormat pelan ia tidak mau membuat gorila yang ada didepannya ini mengamuk.

"Hm, aku rasa karena kau masih harus dalam pengawasanku aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu berlibur maaf" ucap Chifuyu pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

 **Di pintu keluar ruang guru.**

"Anu Naruto apa kau di ijinkan?" tanya Ichika.

"Kakakmu menolaknya maaf" jawab Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Ichika, Ichika pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

 **Tengah hari di rumah Ichika.**

Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata ungu dan mengenakan baju berwarna hitam sedang berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Orimura tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa, tak apa apa... semuanya akan baik baik saja dan dia juga sudah bilang akan pulang hari ini" ucap gadis tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Charlotte langsung mendekati tombol lonceng rumah dan secara perlahan mencoba menekan tombolnya.

"Loh, Char kah?" sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Heh, eeeeeeee!" kaget Charlotte saat menatap ke arah belakang, ia kaget akan seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya, yang ternyata adalah Ichika sang pemilik rumah, ternyata habis pulang dari belanja. "Ichika... anu Hari ini hari yang indah" sahut gugup Charlotte.

"Hah" sahut bingung Ichika pada ucapan Charlotte.

"Bukan... a anu Saya Charlotte dari sekolah IS apa Orimura-kun ada?" tanya nya sakin gugupnya kata katanya malah menjadi kacau dan aneh.

"Bicara apa kamu ini?" tanya Ichika dengan wajah bingung.

"Huaaaaaa!" seru Charlotte ia benar benar semakin gugup kaget karena kata katanya malah menjadi semakin kacau.

"A"

"A?"

"Aku sudah datang" ucap Charlotte dengan nada santai seolah sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupnya. Sedangkan Ichika hanya bisa menatap ke arah charlotte dengan wajah *waaaaaah aku malah bingung dengan apa yang dia ucapkan*

'Bodoh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku malah berbicara seolah aku adalah pacarnya?' seru Charlotte dari dalam hati.

"Begitu yah?, kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" ucap Ichika pada Charlotte, ia membolehkan gadis itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya Charlotte dengan mata berbinar binar ia membawa tas nya yang entah isinya apa.

"Kamu datang untuk mainkan? Atau kau ingin ke tempat lain?" tanya Ichika pada Charlotte.

Dengan cepat Charlot menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak ada!" balas Charlotte.

"Ahahaha, kamu aneh ya" ucap Ichika sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Sedangkan Charlotte merasa agak gimana gitu ketika dikatai aneh oleh Ichika.

 **Di dalam rumah keluarga Orimura kemudian.**

Terlihat Charlotte begitu kagum akan apa yang ia lihat dari rumah tersebut, dan ia menatap kagum Ichika yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Hei, Ichika. Apa kau yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian?" tanya Charlotte pada Ichika.

"Ya, karena Chifuyu-nee sibuk, jadi dia jarang pulang" jawab Ichika pada Charlotte sambil menatap ke arah Charlotte sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Be-begitu, ya?" gumam Charlotte pilot IS prancis itu sambil menatap ke arah Ichika yang mungkin sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan lalu kembali menatap ke depan dan membatin.

'Ichika nanti pasti akan menjadi suami yang baik, ya' batin Charlotte kagum 'Su-suami?' batin Charlotte ia benar benar malu karena tanpa sadar sudah memuji Ichika dari dalam hatinya.

"Ini, teh gandum" ucap Ichika sambil meletakan secangkir minuman di meja di depan sofa yang dimana Charlotte duduk sekarang.

"Ah" ucap Charlotte dengan nada rendah saat kaget dan langsung menatap ke arah Ichika.

Ichika pun duduk dan mungkin sedikit tidak enak karena baru dibuat pagi ini" ucap Ichika sambil duduk di sofa yang ada dirumahnya lalu menatap Charlotte.

"Em Terimakasih" ucap Charlotte sambil mengambil secangkir teh gandum yang diberikan Ichika 'Berdua dengan Ichika...' batin Charlotte dan saat ingin meminum minuman itu secara tiba tiba suara lonceng berbunyi, membuat Ichika dan Charlotte kaget.

Lalu Ichika dan Charlotte pun akhirnya membukakan pintu dan ternyata yang ada didepan gerbang adalah gadis inggris dari IS akademy yang memiliki rambut pirang di bagian ujungnya hampir membentuk bor dan mengenakan bandu biru, ia tengah tersenyum dengan kemeja putih tanpa kancing dan hanya menutupi setengah badan dengan dalaman sebuah baju seksi dengan warna biru.

"Wah, Cecilia" ucap Ichika kaget ketika melihat kamera yang terpasang di gerbang masuk rumahnya.

"Ichika-san Hallo dan sedang apa kamu, Ichika-san?" tanya Cecilia dari luar."Aku tadi cuman kebetulan lewat, jadi mampir sebentar" tambah Cecilia pada Ichika.

"Kebetulan lewat, ditempat seperti ini" ucap Ichika tidak percaya dan hal itu berhasil membuat Cecilia kaget dan bicara cepat.

"Ah ini! Ini kue dari toko terkenal yang katanya enak!" dan saat di persilahkan masuk, Cecilia masuk dan saat membuka pintu ia kaget kalau sebelum ia Charlotte sudah datang duluan dan sedang berada dibelakang Ichika memandangnya dengan aura suram.

Saat di ruang tamu kemudian Cecilia pun mengeluarkan apa yang ia bawa dan itu adalah kue mewah yang terbuat dari buah dan terlihat enak.

"Jadi semuanya berbeda jenis" ucap Ichika melihat ada tiga buah Kue dari dalam kotak makanan yang dibawa Cecilia.

"Ya, begitulah" balas Ceclia dengan gugup.

"Haaah" hela nafas Charlotte dengan pelan 'Ku kira bisa berduaan saja dengannya" batin Charlotte pada saat itu, ia benar benar tidak menyangka akan ada yang datang selain dirinya.

Cecilia pun menatap ke arah Charlotte dengan pandangan gimana gitu yah aku susah bilangnya lalu membatin 'Kenapa Charlotte-san... Apa mungkin ia berencana untuk mengakali kita?' tanya batin Cecilia.

Ichika pun mencoba kue tersebut dan.

"Enak!" seru Ichika dengan nada gembira "Bagaimana kalau kalian juga mencobanya?" tawar Ichika pada kedua gadis yang ada dalam rumahnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus" ucap Cecilia sambil mengangkat sebuah cangkir yang entah isinya apa, teh mungkin.

"Kelihatannya seperti saling menyuapi yah?" ucap Charlotte sambil memejamkan mata, atau mungkin itu yang di sebut eye smile, Ichika langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, bukankah itu bagus?" tambah Ichika. Pada saat Ichika mengucapkan hal itu, mata kedua gadis pirang itu langsung berbinar binar penuh harap.

"Tapi apa kalian mau sesuatu yang sudah dimakan oleh seorang pria?" tanya Ichika, mendengar pertanyaan Ichika kedua gadis itu langsung cemberut, melihat ekspresi mereka yang cemberut Ichika pun langsung bicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua saja..."

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku!" seru Cecilia dengan semangat.

"Tidak apa apa, Ichika!" seru Charlotte mendukung Cecilia. "Lagi pula kita juga ingin coba semua kuenya!" ucap gugup Charlotte menambah alasan mereka agar bisa disuapi oleh Ichika lalu setelah itu Cecilia dan Charlotte langsung saling menatap dengan suasana canggung, lalu mereka berjabat tangan dan tiba tiba muncul latar bendera Prancis dan Inggris disamping mereka dengan cahayanya masing masing.

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Ichika "Kalau begitu, tak apa apa"

"Pertama tama, aku ingin kue dari Ichika-san" ucap Cecilia pada saat itu.

"Aku juga ingin di suapi!" seru Charlotte.

Akhirnya Ichika mengangguk lalu menyuapi mereka berdua dengan menggunakan garpu kecil dan pertama ia menyuapi Cecilia, lalu setelah sampai ke mulut Cecilia, Cecilia menikmati kue itu dengan nyaman, mungkin bukan karena rasanya, karena saya tau orang elit seperti Cecilia itu udah sering makan makanan mewah seperti kue yang dibawanya, sedangkan kenapa ia menikmatinya aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan karena yang menyuapinya adalah Ichika.

Dan giliran kedua untuk disuapi adalah Charlotte gadis Prancis itu kelihatannya sangat menunggu suapan dari Ichika dengan mata berbinar binar ia menunggu suapan dari Ichika dan reaksi yang sederhana namun terlihat jelas kalau ia begitu menikmati suapan itu, hm misteri wanita, lelaki yang enggak peka mana tau perasaan mereka.

Lalu setelah itu,Ceclia pun ingin menyuapi Ichika dan akhirnya Ichika berusaha menolak, namun Charlotte dan Cecila tidak membiarkannya dan saat hampir menyuapi Ichika, tiba tiba lonceng rumah terdengar dan saat pintu dibuka ada tiga orang gadis disana.

"Kenapa kalian juga ada di sini?" tanya Rin, gadis China bermata hijau emerlat berambut coklat dengan gaya twin tail mengenakan jaket ungu tua dengan rok mini berwarna hitam..

"Semuanya juga memikirkan hal yang sama yah" gumam Cecilia pada saat itu sedangkan Charlotte hanya menghela nafas dan Ichika garuk garuk kepala.

 **Akhirnya semuanya ngumpul di sofa.**

Dengan suasana canggung yang ada para gadis duduk dengan gaya masing masing, hm ada satu gadis berambut abu abu memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya dengan mata kanan yang berwarna merah, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam sedang duduk dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kue yang mirip onigiri tapi berwarna agak coklat.

"Haaah, seharusnya jika kalian ingin berkunjung ya bilang dulu dong" ucap Ichika ia merasa belum siap akan kedatangan tamu yang merupakan teman temannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain! Aku baru sadar pagi ini kalau aku punya waktu luang" ucap gadis jepang bermata biru berambut hitam dengan gaya poni tail bercabang dua mengenakan ikat rambut berupa kain putih, mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris hitam tanpa lengan dan rok biru sebagai bawahannya.

"Itu benar, tidak ada alasan lain" jawab Rin pada saat itu menambahkan jawaban Sinonono Houki yang merupakan teman masa kecil Ichika tadi. "Apa kamu tidak suka kita datang tiba tiba?" tanya Rin, sebenarnya tujuan Rin bertamu ke rumah Ichika bukan untuk menemui Ichika melainkan Naruto, karena ada kemungkinan Chifuyu membawa Naruto kerumah keluarga Orimura saat hari liburan.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan barang barang mesummu?" tanya Houki pada saat itu lagi.

"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu dengan datang secara tiba tiba. Bagaimana? Kamu senang kan?" ucap gadis German itu secara tiba tiba, gadis berambut abu abu bermata merah dengan penutup mata di mata kirinya mengenakan gaun hitam namanya Laura, ia mengucapkannya dengan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya.

Para gadis disana langsung menatap iri ke arahnya dan membatin dan mengatakan kalau mereka iri dengan kepercayaan gadis aneh yang dengan sikap dinginnya selalu tiba tiba tidak agresif namun berbahaya saat sudah mengambil tindakan ini benar benar merepotkan.

Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam itu hanya diam santai menatap ke arah depan dimana ada Ichika yang sedang berdiri sambil memakan kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ichika pada para gadis yang ada di rumahnya tersebut. "Karena di luar sedang panas panasnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan di dalam rumah?" tambah Ichika lagi.

"Kedengarannya bagus" ucap para gadis secara serempak.

'Tentu saja, aku datang tepat di hari Ichika pulang' batin Houki pada saat itu.

'Jika Orimura-sensei pulang hari ini ada kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu Naruto jadi tunggu saja sebentar' batin Rin pada saat itu.

'Aku ingin tahu sesuatu hal yang baru tentang Ichika-san' batin Cecilia.

'Jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin melihat kamar Ichika' batin Charlotte.

'Datang ke rumah pelatih Orimura juga merupakan alasan yang menarik' batin Laura sambil memakan kue yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan orang sebannyak ini?" tanya Ichika pada saat itu sambil menatap ke arah lain membelakangi para gadis yang ada di rumahnya.

Lalu akhirnya dipilihlah game membentuk lilin anak tk untuk dijadikan bahan tebak tebakan, dan semua gadis disana langsung merancang sesuatu menjadi apa pun yang mereka inginkan untuk di tebak.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau Laura saja yang duluan" ucap Houki.

"Aku terima" ucap Laura meletakan karya miliknya yang berbentuk seperti kerucut menjulang tinggi ke atas, yah enggat tinggi banget juga sih. Para gadis disana langsung bingung melihatnya.

"Apa itu ada di bumi?" tanya Houki pada saat itu.

"Ya" jawab Laura.

"Lebih besar dari manusia?" tanya Houki lagi.

"Ya" lag lagi itu jawaban Laura.

"Buatan manusia?" tanya Houki lagi.

"Bukan" "Dan tak aku ijinkan kalian bertanya lagi" tambah Laura.

Akhirnya Houki langsung berpikir keras mencoba menjawabnya, setelah menatapnya sekian lama dan ia pun menjawabnya dengan keras.

"Ah, Sumur minyak!" seru Houki dengan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya.

"Salah" jawab singkat Laura. Semua orang langsung menatap Houki tak percaya dengan aura suram mereka masing masing, dan mereka bertanya tanya kenapa malah sumur minyak yang keluar dari mulut Houki.

"Tampaknya ini terlalu sulit untukmu" gumam Laura dengan datarnya "Jawabannya gunung.

"Hah?" ucap kaget mereka, karena mereka tidak pernah melihat ada gunung yang ujungnya lancip.

"Gunung" jawab Laura lagi.

"Tunggu tunggu gunung tidak selancip itu" ucap Ichika mulai protes.

"Tidak juga. Gunung Evrest terlihat begini" jawab Laura pada Ichika.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus bilang Everest supaya semuanya mengerti.

"Dasar orang berisik Lalu kamu ini istriku?" ucap Laura dengan santainya pada saat itu.

"Makanya aku ini bukan Istrimu!" seru protes Ichika.

{Trek} sebuah pintu terbuka ternyata ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terikat bagian belakangnya, usianya sekitar 25 tahunan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dalaman berupa baju kain berwarna hitam dadanya juga besar, dan ternyata dia adalah kakaknya Ichika yaitu Orimura Chifuyu.

"Apa? Ternyata kalian, ya, yang berisik" ucap Chifuyu pada saat itu.

"Orimura-sensei!" ucap kaget mereka.

"Selamat datang, Chifuyu-nee" sapa Ichika, "Pulang cepat, ya? Makan siangnya... Kalau belum aku akan buatkan sesuatu" ucap Ichika, Chifuyu sama sekali tidak menjawab ia hanya menyerahkan tasnya pada Ichika dan Ichika mengambilnya.

"Tidak sudah kok" jawab Chifuyu sambil berjalan menjauhi Ichika.

"Kalau begitu, teh juga tidak apa apa Yang panas atau yang dingin, mau yang mana?" tanya Ichika pada kakaknya yang baru pulang.

"Begitu ya... Karena diluar panas aku pilih yang dingin" jawab Chifuyu sambil melepaskan kemejanya.

'Apa apaan mereka ini? Terlihat seperti Suami Istri' batin para gadis yang ada disana melihat kelakuan kakak beradik tersebut.

'Jadi, pelatih saat di rumah seperti itu, ya?' batin Laura sambil melihat kelakuan Chifuyu dengan bersila tangan di antara dada dan perut.

Chifuyu pun menatap ke arah belakang dan dilihatnya para gadis disana menatapnya dengan pandangan kalau ia adalah saingan terberat.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan segera berangkat. Ada kerjaan" ucap Chifuyu secara tiba tiba, lalu para gadis disana langsung mengalihkan pandangan kecuali Rin.

"Dari sekarnag?' tanya Ichika.

"Berbeda dengan kalian, para guru subuk pada musim panas" jawab Chifuyu pada saat itu, lalu menatap ke kumpulan para gadis disana dan berkata.

"Kalian bisa istirahat. Tapi jangan menginap, ya" ucap Chifuyu pada saat itu "Dan juga Shinonono" panggil Chifuyu.

"Ya" sahut Houki sambil menatap ke arah Chifuyu.

"Coba sekali kali temui bibimu" ucap Chifuyu "Kamu belum pulang kan?"

"Iya" jawab Houki dengan nada pelan.

"Baiklah" ucap Chifuyu lalu pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Rin, Chifuyu pun menatap Rin.

"Apa?"

"Anu, apa Naruto-san anda bawa kemari, kalau dia ada biarkan dia disini sebentar, nanti aku akan membawanya kembali ke asrama jika jika kita sudah selesai bermain, yah dia kan anak baru jadi aku, ah tidak kami ingin akrab dengannya" ucap Rin pada saat itu.

Chifuyu pun mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Rin, Rin ingin bisa bersama Naruto di hari libur itu.

"Aku tidak membawanya kemari, dia masih ada di Asrama" jawab Chifuyu.

"Ka kalau begitu aku pamit dulu nanti aku akan datang lagi" ucap Rin bersiap pergi.

"Eh?" gumam tanya mereka masing masing melihat Rin berlari melewati Chifuyu sedangkan Chifuyu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

'Dasar anak muda' batin Chifuyu.

Ichika menatap heran kepergian Rin sedangkan yang lain hanya menganga mendengar ucapan Rin, tumben Rin mau akrab dengan murid baru. Sedangkan Chifuyu hanya senyum senyum sendiri.

"Chifuyu-nee kelihatannya kau seperti sedang mempermainkan Rin" ucap Ichika pada kakaknya.

"Mah aku rasa membuatnya berdebar itu ada baiknya juga" tambah Chifuyu sambil emanatap Rin yang sudah keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

 **Di luar rumah kemudian.**

Rin terpaku diluar menatap ada seorang lelaki tampan mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam celana jeans panjang lengan kanan jaketnya terlihat melambai lambai karena tertiup angin, wajah nya yang berwarna tan dengan mata biru tajam menatap ke arahnya di hiasi rambut pirang jabrik, berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Na, Na, Naruto" gumam Rin kaget akan kehadiran seseorang yang ia cari ada dihadapannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, Rin Ohayou" sapa Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Saat memasak di rumah Orimura

**One Hand**

 **Crossovers: NARUTO,. Infinite Stratos  
Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Rin],.Orimura Ichika  
Genre: Sc-fi, Mecha, Matrial Arts, School, Romance.  
Episode 4: **

"Eh?" gumam tanya mereka masing masing melihat Rin berlari melewati Chifuyu sedangkan Chifuyu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

'Dasar anak muda' batin Chifuyu.

Ichika menatap heran kepergian Rin sedangkan yang lain hanya menganga mendengar ucapan Rin, tumben Rin mau akrab dengan murid baru. Sedangkan Chifuyu hanya senyum senyum sendiri.

"Chifuyu-nee kelihatannya kau seperti sedang mempermainkan Rin" ucap Ichika pada kakaknya.

"Mah aku rasa membuatnya berdebar itu ada baiknya juga" tambah Chifuyu sambil menatap Rin yang sudah keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

 **Di luar rumah kemudian.**

Rin terpaku diluar menatap ada seorang lelaki tampan mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam celana jeans panjang lengan kanan jaketnya terlihat melambai lambai karena tertiup angin, wajah nya yang berwarna tan dengan mata biru tajam menatap ke arahnya di hiasi rambut pirang jabrik, berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Na, Na, Naruto" gumam Rin kaget akan kehadiran seseorang yang ia cari ada dihadapannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, Rin Ohayou" sapa Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Naruto apa benar ini adalah kau?" tanya Rin sambil menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tajam dan mengelilinginya lalu memegang lengan baju kanannya yang melambai lambai karena ditiup angin dan tak ada tangan kanan yang mengisinya.

Naruto pun tersenyum canggung melihat kelakuan Rin yang memeriksa dirinya.

"Ri Rin ini benaran aku loh kok kamu tidak percaya" ungkap Naruto sambil Swedrop di tempat.

Rin yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Naruko lalu tersenyum dan menjawab sambil tertawa aneh.

"E eto tadi Orimura-sensei bilang kamu tidak ikut jadi itu sebabnya aku kira ini bukan kamu" jawab Rin gugup ia bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung mengelus pelan kepala Rin menggunakan tangan kirinya, lalu Naruto pun mulai bicara sambil menatap ke arah Rin.

"Rin-chan aku dibawa kemari oleh Orimura-sensei bukan untuk liburan melainkan untuk menjalani pemeriksaan oleh Orimura-sensei, jadi mungkin karena itu ia bilang aku tidak ikut karena yang kau tanyakan apakah aku ikut liburan bukan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan sedikit mencubit pipi kiri Rin, Rin pun langsung menangkap lengan Naruto dan menariknya masuk.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut liburan bersama kami!" seru Rin sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam rumah keluarga Orimura, Naruto hanya diam dan menurut saja lagi pula tidak ada salahnya berlibur dengan teman temannya yang satu sekolah dengannya.

"Orimura-sensei!" seru kaget Naruto melihat gurunya menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum, ia menjadi sangat tegang.

"Tak apa Naruto kau boleh ikut bersenang senang, karena aku percaya pada mereka, jadi sekarang kau, aku tinggal dulu" ucap Orimura lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain dari rumah itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada Orimura-sensei hingga ia mau mengijinkanku bermain bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto pada mereka yang ada di rumah.

"Kami tidak mengatakan apa apa, mungkin kau hanya perlu bertanya pada gadis yang selalu menempel denganmu" jawab Cecilia dengan angkuhnya, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Rin karena ia cukup paham maksud gadis inggris itu.

"Anu aku hanya bilang percayakan saja dia dengan kami, aku yakin ia akan baik baik saja, em hanya itu" jawab Rin sambil menatap ke arah lain karena tak berani menatap Naruto, 'Si sial ada apa denganku kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar ketika ia menatapku' batin Rin pada saat ia memalingkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Kau memang gadis baik, aku jadi suka padamu" ucap Naruto dengan semangat, sontak wajah Rin langsung memerah dan mengeluarkan asap ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan secara terang terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Su su su su suka!" ucap gugup dan kaget Rin dan gadis gadis lain berserta Ichika mendengar penuturan kata Naruto, bahkan Rin langsung menatap wajah santai Naruto yang sedang nyengir dengan wajah yang memerah hebat.

"Em, aku benar benar menyukaimu, karena kau benar benar baik padaku, sebagai teman aku harap kau bisa mendapat lelaki yang bisa mencintaimu apa adanya!" jawab dan seru Naruto pada saat itu, orang orang disana pada kaget, Rin yang hatinya berdegup bahagaia jadi diam dan menatap heran Naruto, begitu juga gadis gadis lain.

"Heh, teman, suka, suka, teman, jadi kau hanya" gumam pelan Rin.

"Eh ada yang salah, mah aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bilang mencintaimu, atau lebih tepatnya aku belum bilang karena aku masih ragu" ucap Naruto, ia mulai peka akan ke adaan, salahkan kejeniusan ayahnya dan juga Hokage kedua berserta hokage ke 3 yang menyatu di kepalanya, hingga membuatnya cukup peka terhadap ke adaan hanya dari perkataan yang ia dengar.

"Oh jadi begitu" gumam kecewa Rin.

"Ne Naruto-san, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta kalau ia siapa?" tanya mereka.

"Kalau kalian tanya dengan kata pernah itu memang benar, tapi cinta itu adalah cinta tak berbalas" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis lalu menatap ke arah lain.

"Tak berbalas, maksudnya?" tanya Ichika.

"Em aku mencintai gadis itu yang merupakan teman satu teamku, tapi ia mencintai lelaki lain yang juga anggota teamku, nama gadis itu Sakura, aku telah berusaha melakukan banyak hal untuknya untuk mendapatkan cintanya, namun sayang aku sama sekali tidak dipandang, aku di anggap sebagai teman yang bodoh, lelaki yang tidak peka dan banyak lagi, akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat ia bahagia dengan orang lain, sementara aku hanya bisa diam membisu" gumam Naruto sambil menatap wajah teman teman barunya, Ichika dan yang lain nampak kaget dan tidak menyangka terutama Rin, Rin lah yang paling kaget mendengar cerita cinta Naruto yang hanya cinta tak berbalas itu benar benar menyedihkan.

"Na naruto, apa benar hal itu terjadi padamu?" tanya Rin.

"Yah tapi itu sudah lama, aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi, lagi pula aku rasa kehidupanku disini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada disana" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa nama gadis yang kau cintai?" tanya Ichika pada Naruto, semua yang ada disana langsung penasaran terutama Rin, Naruto dengan santainya tersenyum manis dihadapan mereka.

"Namanya Sakura, lebih lengkapnya Haruno Sakura, dia gadis cantik berambut pink, dia juga sangat baik dan juga pintar, ia adalah seorang ninja medis dalam teamku" jawab Naruto jujur ia tidak menutup nutupinya, Naruto memang sangat mengagumi Sakura dari dulu sehingga ia hanya tau kebaikannya saja, dan melupakan keburukannya.

"Benar benar gadis baik, tapi kenapa dia menolakmu, apa ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang tidak ia sukai?" tanya Rin pada Naruto, yang lain ikut penasaran akan jawaban Naruto dan menatap lekat Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak ahli dalam masalah perasaan wanita jadi aku tidak tau pasti jawabannya apa, tapi kalau sekedar menebak nebak maka jawabannya adalah mungkin karena aku adalah orang terbodoh di tempatku ahahahahahahaha" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa garing dan semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung secara serentak swedrop.

{Gubrak} Ichika dan para gadis IS yang bersekolah di IS dan berada di rumah Ichika secara serentak tepar mendengar jawaban Naruto yang di sertai tawa garing, membuat suasana menjadi menjadi aneh saja kerjaannya.

"Mah bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja permainan kita yang tadi tertunda" ucap Ichika lalu semua pun duduk sofa lalu melihat kemeja yang dilengkapi mainan lilin yang bisa dibentuk menjadi apa saja.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan benda seperti tanah liat ini?" tanya Naruto mengambil salah satu platisin yang ada di meja dan yang ia ambil memiliki warna merah.

"Naruto itu namanya Platisin apa kamu belum pernah memainkannya?" tanya Ichika.

"Seumur umur aku tidak pernah melihat hal semacam ini sekalipun tak pernah, jadi aku tidak tau cara mainnya" jawab Naruto.

"Anu itu mudah, kau hanya perlu membentuknya menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan lalu diletakan di tengah untuk ditebak benda apa yang kau buat" jawab Rin menjelaskan aturan permainannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Char-san" ucap Ichika.

Charllote pun meletakan hasil karya miliknya dengan hewan berkaki empat dan seperti memiliki ekor yang lebat.

"Apakah itu hewan?" tanya Ichika.

"Yah"

"Pelihataran rumah atau peliharaan kandang?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kebanyakannya adalah rumah, namun juga tidak jarang orang memeliharanya di kandang" jawab Charlotte.

"Aku tau!" seru Houki, semua orang kembali menatap Houki.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka.

"Kucing!" serunya.

"Hampir benar tapi salah" jawab Charlotte menyalahkan jawaban dari Houki.

"Aku tau itu adalah anjing" jawab Laura dengan nada santai.

"Tepat sekali, ba bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Charlotte.

"Semua orang juga tau, kalau dari bentuknya yang kau gambarkan itu, jika bukan kucing pasti anjing" jawab Laura, {doooong} kata kata laura begitu terasa di hati Charlotte, ia menganggap kalau Laura mengatainya sebagai orang yang tidak pandai membuat tebak tebakan berkualitas.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keceriaan para gadis dan juga Ichika yang memainkan tebak tebakan, Naruto pun mulai mengambil beberapa platisin dan mulai membentuknya menjadi sesuatu, para gadis disana termasuk Ichika melihat Naruto membentuk platisin dengan hati hati dan penuh kesabaran, karena hanya menggunakan lengan kiri makananya Naruto mengerjakannya jauh lebih lambat dibandingkan yang lain, saat sudah selesai Naruto pun meletakan ciptaannya di atas meja, semua orang terkejut karena jerih payah Naruto menghasilkan sebuah karya yang sangat bagus, yah Naruto meletakan 7 patung lilin kecil dengan bentuk yang mirip sekali dengan mereka semua termasuk Naruto sendiri, bahkan memiliki warna yang tepat, atau Naruto tidak menciptakan sebuah karya dengan satu warna lilin saja melainkan mengkombinasikan banyak warna lilin, sehingga warnanya sama dengan mereka.

"Na Naruto, apa kau mantan seorang seniman?" tanya mereka yang melihat karya Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengatakan.

"Entahlah, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencoba" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Pe Pertama kali, ya yang benar saja?" ucap mereka tak percaya akan hal tersebut.

"A, Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Naruto, ini seperti pekerjaan seorang profesional kau tau, apalagi kau menciptakannya hanya dengan tangan kiri, kau seperti seorang legenda dari seniman lilin" ucap Rin memuji Naruto dan sekaligus pertanda ia tidak percaya kalau Naruto memang pertama kali melakukan hal itu.

"Ini memang pertama kalinya loh" ucap Naruto lagi "Aku juga baru kenal benda ini, sebelumnya aku hanya menggunakan tanah liat untuk menciptakan beberapa karya seni, mesikipun aku tidak pernah memperlihatkannya pada orang orang, lalu setelah masa kecilku berakhir aku tidak pernah lagi melakukannya sampai saat ini" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, Rin yang melihat Naruto tersenyum jadi ikut tersenyum, sedangkan yang lain merasa aneh ketika melihat Fang Rinyin terus berusaha dekat dengan Naruto setelah tak bisa mendekati Ichika.

"Tapi kau tetap bisa dibilang hebat, karena meski tidak pernah melakukannya lagi setelah mengerjakannya kemampuanmu masih sebagus ini meski kehilangan satu tangan" puji Rin lagi.

"Em apa yang Rin katakan itu ada benarnya juga" ucap Ichika ikut memuji Naruto.

"Hm hal itu juga benar, Naruto aku rasa kau tak perlu minder dengan bakatmu, kau hebat sekali" puji Houki membenarkan ucapan Ichika.

"Untuk itu terimakasih" ucap Naruto.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Aku akan pergi belanja" ucap Ichika sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sesuatu!" seru Rin dengan semangat dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Aku juga!" ucap Houki lalu berdiri dengan semangat disamping Rin.

"Aku juga akan membantu" tambah Charlotte sambil berdiri secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja, aku juga membantu" tambah Laura dengan nada prajurit atau tegas.

"Meski tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan aku harap aku bisa sedikit membantu" tambah Naruto lalu berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah, aku..."

"Kau diam aja!" perintah semua yang ada diruangan itu tidak setuju saat Cecilia ingin membantu, kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam karena tidak tau kenapa mereka melarang Cecilia.

"Oh?" gumam bingung Cecilia pada saat itu.

 **Di super market kemudian.**

Terlihat mereka bertujuh berada di pusat perbelanjaan bahan makanan, sedang memilih bahan apa saja yang harus di beli untuk dibuatkan bahan makanan.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu aku belanja bersama dengan ibuku" gumam Charlotte sambil tersenyum manis.

"Di Kemiliteran, kami memasak bergantian. Aku akan menunjukan kemampuanku!" seru gadis berambut abu abu dengan kanan yang berwarna merah dan mata kiri yang tertutup oleh penutup mata dialah Laura ia mengatakan hal itu sambil mengambil buah kentang.

Adegan berikutnya adalah terlihat ada tiga orang dimana satu remaja lelaki dan dua remaja perempuan sedang berjalan beriringan dialah, Naruto, Rin dan Cecilia, di sepanjang jalan Cecilia terus saja mengeluh.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memasak?" tanya keluh gadis keturunan ingris itu, Naruto hanya diam ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia memang tidak tau alasan teman teman barunya melarang Cecilia memasak. "Aku juga ingin menunjukkan kemampuan orang inggris" tambah Cecilia lagi sambil menatap barang belanjaan yang ada.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak ingin merepotkanmu" jawab Naruto pada Cecilia sambil mengambil beberapa bumbu makanan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan" bantah Cecilia dan Naruto hanya angkat tangan.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah memasak sebelumnya?" kali ini Rin yang bertanya.

"Hm kalau dipikir pikir aku tidak pernah memasak yang aku makan hanyalah Ramen setiap harinya, ah tunggu aku ingat, aku pernah memasak sebelumnya, yah waktu menyelamatkan Ayame dari tawanan seorang juru masak, ia menantang kami untuk bertanding masak, pada saat itu Toekechi mengajarkanku memasak ramen untuk menyelamatkan putrinya, yah sungguh dramatis, aku dan teamku berhasil menciptakan ramen dengan rasa yang lumaian dan Ayame pun di bebaskan setelahnya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Cecilia kaget melihat ekspresi Rin seperti orang yang cemburu pada saat kekasihnya menceritakan tentang wanita lain di depannya.

"Ri rin ada apa denganmu?" tanya Cecillia.

"Hem, Anu Naruto, apa gadis yang bernama Ayame itu cantik?" tanya Rin dengan nada berat, dan sekarang ketidak pekaan Naruto pun muncul dengan bodohnya ia menjawab.

"Yah dia cantik bahkan sangat cantik, kalau saja aku dan dia se umuran mungkin aku akan melamarnya ahahahahahahaha!" jawab Naruto di akhiri tawa garing dan aura mengerikan dari tubuh Rin pun tak dapat di tampung lagi aura gelapnya menguar dan hal itu membuat Cecilia ketakutan.

"Jika aku dan dia seumuran denganmu, yang mana yang kamu pilih menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Rin pada Naruto tentu saja dengan nada dingin.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut langsung sedikit kaget lalu sedikit berpikir dan kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Rin?" tanya Naruto pada Rin.

"Karena, eee anu, ini hanya se andainya seandainya, jadi kamu pilih yang mana?!" tanya Rin lagi sedikit membentak.

Naruto yang sedikit terdesak akhirnya kembali menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku memilihmu, yah memilihmu, meskipun aku baru bertemu denganmu namun makanan yang kita sukai itu sama, kau juga sama aktifnya denganku jadi mungkin jika kita atau aku ada masalah aku bisa meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat cocok bersamamu, bahkan saat kita baru bertemu dan sedikit mengenal dan hubungan kita baru sampai pertemanan saja sudah membuatku bahagia, apalagi kalau kau menjadi kekasihku, namun sayangnya, aku rasa kamu sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai jadi aku merasa kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama denganmu" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Tak disangka Rin langsung tersenyum malu malu mendengar jawaban Naruto dan hal itu benar benar membuat Cecillia kaget bukan kepalang sampai sampai ia tidak ingat untuk protes soal ia tidak di ikutkan dalam hal memasak, namun dalam beberapa saat kemudian Cecilia teringat akan hal yang harusnya ia lakukan dan akhirnya.

Dan akhirnya Cecillia pun mengamuk untuk ikut memasak di rumah Ichika, Rin dan Naruto berserta Charlotte Donoua ikut menghalangi atau menahan si Cecilia untuk melakukan niatnya entah apa yang terjadi tidak ada yang tau, Ichika yang melihat kejadian itu malah jadi pusing dan menghentikan mereka.

 **Ke sebuah bar kemudian.**

Di dalam bar itu terdapat dua orang wanita dewasa satu berambut hitam dan yang satu berambut hijau, mereka adalah guru dari sekolah IS akademy, yang satu bernama Orimura Chifuyu dan yang satu bernama entahlah aku lupa mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius namun sebenarnya hal itu hanya masalah keluarga saja.

"Ne apa kau tak masalah meninggalkan Ichika dengan lima orang wanita di rumah?" tanya wanita berambut hijau berkacamata ia merupakan seorang guru yang mengajar di kelas yang sama dengan orang yang disampingnya namanya Yamada Maya.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah masalah karena aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang apa lagi Naruto ada disana mengawasi mereka" jawab perempuan berambut hitam yang kita tau namanya adalah Orimura Chifuyu.

"Mah kalau kau bilang begitu itu artinya tidak masalahkan" gumam Maya lalu akhirnya mereka berdua pun menikmati hari libur mereka dengan minum minum.

 **Kembali ke rumah keluarga Ichika sekarang bagian dapurnya.**

Sekarang adegan berganti dan terlihat Rin sedang berusaha mengupas kentang berasama dengan Laura dan terdengarlah Rin mengeluh soal kentangnya yang terlalu keras hingga sangat sulit untuk dikupas.

"Aduh, kentang ini susah sekali dikupas. Kamu salah pilih kentang" ucap kesal Rin pada Laura.

"Dasar asal menuduh. Tidak ada yang bisa memilih kentang yang lebih baik saat aku di Jerman" jawab Laura dengan sedikit nada kesal sambil menatap ke arah Rin lalu dilanjutkan dengan menatap ke arah kentang yang ada ditangannya lalu membelah dua kentang tersebut dengan pisau berkelas tinggi yang biasanya digunakan oleh tentara untuk berperang dalam sebuah Game {Tek!}.

Sekarang Scane berpindah ke arah Ichika dan di belakang Ichika ada Houki yang sedang membersihkan beberapa sayuran.

"Houki, di supermarket apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ichika pada Houki ia sedikit penasaran tentang apa kelajutan dari apa yang ingin dikatakan Houki karena semuanya terpotong karena ia harus menenangkan Cecilia yang hampir saja mengamuk di Supermarket.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa" jawab singkat Houki sambil fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan "Selain itu, apa kau yakin meninggalkan dia seperti itu?" tanya Houki sambil menatap ke arah kiri, Ichika pun ikut menatap ke arah yang dipandang oleh Houki.

"Eh?"

Dan terlihatlah sebuah panci terisi kuah yang berwarna sangat merah dan merahnya begitu pekat, dan yang bertanggung jawab atas warna itu adalah Cecilia, ia terlihat begitu asik memasukan sambal entah itu tomat atau cabai, saos itu terus dimasukan kedalamnya, kuah mendidih itu dimasukan sambal dan saos yang entah berapa takarannya.

"Lebih merah lagi" ucap Cecilia sambil memeras habis botol Saos yang ada ditangannya lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengguncang dua botol sambal kedalam panci itu.

Ichika yang melihat hal itu tak bisa berkomentar apa apa, ia hanya memasang tampang swedrop dengan aura suram dibelakangnya.

"Heeeeeh. Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya" ucap Ichika ia terlihat tak mampu berbuat apa apa untuk menghentikan gadis inggris itu untuk memasak di rumahnya.

"C-Cecilia, kupikir kamu tidak perlu membantu kita memasak..." ucap Charlotte memberitahukan Cecilia secara halus kalau Cecilia itu tidak perlu ikut memasak.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menganggur sedangkan semuanya bekerja" sanggah Cecilia, lalu setelah itu ia menatap ke arah Charlotte dan menambahkan kata kata "Jangan khawatir. Masakanku pada akhirnya pasti akan menjadi enak" tambah Cecilia dengan percaya diri.

'Memasak itu bukan suatu perlombaan' batin Charlotte.

Sekarang kita ke arah Naruto Uzumaki, sekarang Naruto sedang, mencoba masakan baru yaitu martabak daging, ia mendapatkan resepnya dari buku yang ia beli dari supermarket, karena malas menggunakan mixer Naruto pun menggunakan ninjutsu miliknya untuk mengaduk adonan, hal ini pernah ia lakukan sewaktu perlombaan memasak dengan koki ninja untuk menyelamatkan Ayame, yah jurus apa lagi kalau bukan Rasenggan.

Hal tersebut secara tidak sengaja dilihat oleh semua teman temannya kecuali Cecilia yang sedang asik dengan urusannya, Naruto mengeluarkan bola chakra berukuran kecil yang berputar ke segala arah lalu mengarahkannya ke adonan dan dengan cepat adonan itu teraduk rata, setelah sudah cukup lama mengaduk adonan Naruto melakukan langkah berikutnya yaitu memasukan bumbu bumbu sayuran dan dagingnya, semua tahap dilakukan secara hati hati, karena menggunakan tangan kiri, Naruto harus membersihkan lengannya terlebih dahulu, untuk memastikan makanannya tidak terkontaminasi bakteri.

Mereka semua tercengang melihat Naruto begitu serius dengan masakannya hingga lupa sekitar, bahkan untuk mempercepat pekerjaan Naruto juga menggunakan kagebunshin. Singkat cerita Naruto pun langsung menggoreng adonan ke wajan yang ada tentu saja setelah diberikan minyak goreng setelah memasukan adonan, Naruto pun dengan cepat memasukan beberapa sayuran ke adonan yang sedang digoreng dengan tambahan daging yang tadi ia siapkan atau sudah ia cincang abis menggunakan pisau dapur yang ia pertajam menggunakan chakra angin, lalu setelah itu ia menutup daging yang berada di atas adonan yang ia masak dengan adonan yang ada diwadanya, sekarang ia bukannya membuat martabak malah membuat kue rasa daging, ya sama aja yah.

Setelah itu Naruto pun mencoba untuk membalik adonannya dengan menggunakan Spatula yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya, itu jelas yah karena Narutonya enggak punya tangan kanan, Naruto pun berhasil memasak masakan pertamanya, dan ia meletakan masakannya di piringnya dan akhirnya ia pun selesai, lalu menatap ke arah Rin sambil tersenyum, Rin yang melihat senyum Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang ekspresi malu malu, semua orang kembali kaget akan reaksi Rin pada Naruto, kecuali Cecilia yang masih sibuk dan {Duaaar} panci yang digunakan Cecilia pun meledak.

 **bersambung**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukai kelanjutan ceritanya**


End file.
